Savage
by Godlovesme
Summary: SLASH! Defeated by lonliness and betrayal, Harry leaves Hogwarts. No longer bound by his destiny to defeat the Dark Lord, he thinks that he will no longer be needed, but Harry Potter will always be needed. a Story of Power, Kings, Tribes, and Love.
1. The Flight

Author's Note: Hi, I'm Godlovesme, writer of many a story. And technically I should be writing the next chapters to my other stories, but unfortunately my Father has the laptop, which not only contains the next chapter to my series epic Calgary Goes to Hogwarts, but it also contains the vital works of Waking up in the Hotel, not to mention There's a First Time for Everything. Now normally I could just go downstairs and steal his laptop so I could finish these chapters, BUT my Father is in Calgary, which means that I have no way of getting them. Heh . . . not to mention the fact that we have no internet here in Vancouver. I mean, it will be coming soon, just not soon enough. So in the meantime, I will be writing a new story, and perhaps I will eventually finish the old ones. Ok I'll definitely finish the old ones, but only if you listen to the 'new' Disturbed CD. Thank you Thank you.   
  
Now about this story. . . I don't really know what I have planned for this. I was just watching Bravehart all night and I haven't gotten any sleep. So if this story seems rather odd, it was because I was developing the plot while watching that particular movie. OOH. So without Further ado, I present to you . . .   
  
Extra A/N: for kokoa. I praise you. I would have never caught that. HAHAHAH goes to show that I'm pretty bad at editing. Hahahaha.. that's cause I don't. Pfft bed in the Common Room. Good GOD!  
  
THE DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Now the story:  
  
Savage  
  
-----=-----  
  
'I was thinking about it, in fact I've been thinking about it for a while. I know it makes me different, I know they wont like it, but I must tell them. They are my family. I owe it to them for putting up with my nonsense after all these years,' Harry thought to himself while lying in his bed in the Gryffindor BOYS Room. It is currently the middle of Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardry, and he was going through a crisis. A dreadful truth that could scar the wizarding world forever. People who looked up at Harry, because he was the one who finally put an end to Voldemort during the war of their sixth year, would look down upon him in disgust. What would they do if they found out? How would they take it? Perhaps they would just accept it, or perhaps not. There was no telling their reaction but the truth of the matter is: Harry Potter likes other men.  
  
In a perfect world, that fact would mean nothing, but this is not a perfect world. This is a world where young boys are worshipped and famous because their parents died horrible deaths, this is a world where dark lords terrorized the earth with their nefarious plots. This is a world where sexual diversity is frowned upon. And nothing could change that. Unless there is a God, but would God let his own creation destroy itself? We don't know, but what we do know, is that if there is a God he isn't helping us make the world a perfect place. He isn't stopping the prejudice that goes on in the world. He let humans create words like Mudblood, or Faggot even.  
  
'Is that what I am? A Faggot?' Harry thought glumly to himself as he stared up at the dark canopy of his bed. Pondering the way of the world is fine, but it isn't helping what had to happen. 'I have to tell them, I can't keep it a secret,'  
  
He had finally figured out that he was not attracted to girls towards the beginning of his sixth year of Hogwarts. After having Cho Chang confuse and betray him, his feelings toward the general Female population changed. Sure he still loved Hermione to death, and he really liked Ginny, but he couldn't make himself feel 'that way' about anyone of that specific gender. Not that he started to like other males like himself at that time. No he realized his preference during the great war, the final defeat of Voldemort.   
  
It was a gradual thing, a brief glimpse of a male torso in the boys shower room would make him tingle, a touch would put him into a brief shock. Eventually he began to analyze these feelings, and no matter how he tried to rearrange them, make sense of them, it all came back to one thing. Harry was gay.  
  
'Today's the day you will tell all, you must be strong,' Harry sighed as he rolled out of bed, straight into the boxer clad Ron Weasley. They fell onto the bed in a jumble, Harry feeling extremely uncomfortable, and slightly pleased, and Ron feeling really pissed.   
  
"Jesus Harry, are you trying to bloody steamroll me?" Ron snarled, extremely put out.  
  
"Sorry Ron, I wasn't looking, I really didn't expect you to be up at this time," Harry blushed, trying to untangle himself from Ron.  
  
"What? You think that I'm a lazy lug getting up at the time I do? You think I can't get up or something? Well go to hell Harry, I've been getting up early recently, not that you would even notice, they way you mope around all day. Well I've tried to help you out, I really have. But I've been getting tired of it. I'm not your little sidekick anymore Potter, I'm a wizard and I am perfectly able to take care of myself Thank you," Ron said as he roughly pushed Harry onto the floor and gathered his stuff up for his shower in the boys shower room.  
  
"Listen Ron, I'm really sorry but I have something really important to tell you," Harry grabbed at Ron's shoulder pulling him around to face him.  
  
"Is it about a Dark Lord of any kind?" Ron asked one eyebrow raised.  
  
"No," Harry shook his head.  
  
"Am I in any danger whatsoever?"   
  
"No,"  
  
"Is it about you?"  
  
"Yes, it's – " Harry began.  
  
"Then I don't care," Ron said dismissively, throwing Harry's hand off his shoulder and slamming the door on his way out.  
  
"Wow, perhaps he already knows," Harry frowned at the slammed door, "I'll go talk to Hermione."  
  
Harry quietly got ready for the day while his roommates slept on, they didn't have to be up for another hour or so. It was hard living in a room with them. It wasn't like he liked them in 'that' way, it just made it hard for him to function with them walking around wearing practically nothing. He tried his best not to stare, and he was sure that if he had been staring he had never been caught. He had managed to create a schedule in which he would be able to avoid seeing them in their room at all costs. He would go to bed extremely late, and wake up extremely early. Not that this did much good for his sleeping pattern, but if he could manage to hide what he was, then so be it. That is why it was such a surprise to find Ron up so early that morning. Sure he had been 'moping' but he definitely hadn't noticed Ron up early. What was his problem?  
  
Harry shrugged as he made his way down to the common room where he was sure he would find Hermione. Luckily enough there she was sitting on one of the couches near the fire, hastily scribbling notes from a huge book on her left. Harry noticed that she seemed a little rushed, but she was probably doing something that would be due in the next month or so, surely it could wait? What he had to say was really very important. He was finally going to tell them.  
  
"Hello Hermione, great morning isn't it?" Harry said cheerfully, trying to put on a brave face while he was trembling in his unmatched socks. This isn't going to be easy.  
  
"Actually Harry it isn't such a great morning as you say, and what did you do to Ron? I just saw him storm pass me and out of the room mumbling something like 'I'm not his fool anymore.' You didn't have a disagreement did you? I really don't have the time to be mending your little squabbles, as I have much more important things on my mind. Anyways, I'm trying to get this finished, and as you can probably see I am quite rushed, so if you would just move along. . ." Hermione motioned for him to leave.  
  
"But Hermione, I have something really important to tell you," Harry protested, backing away from her glare.  
  
"Listen Harry, it can't be all that important, I mean the Dark Lord is dead, you're fine, no one is dying of any evil causes. What could possible be so important?" Hermione crossed her arms giving Harry a I-wont-put-up-with-your-nonsense look.  
  
"Listen it really is important, it's about me. I . . ." Harry began hastily.  
  
"Everything is about you Harry, haven't you ever thought that perhaps I don't care? Lets just get a few things straight, I don't really care what happens to you, I don't really care what you are feeling, and at this particular moment, I don't care about what you have to say, nor do I feel that I have to listen, so I'm just going to turn around and ignore you, alright? Alright." Hermione said dismissively as she took her books to the other side of the common room and sat down facing away from him.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it, what had he done to deserve this treatment? He couldn't think of anything recent that he had done, the only conclusion was that she also knew. She knew and she was disgusted with him. But how did she know? Harry just had to know, and the only way was to ask her.   
  
Harry put on a determined face and started across the room towards Hermione, hoping that she wouldn't lash out at him for disturbing her. Wait a second, why should he be afraid of Hermione lashing out at him? Didn't he defeat Voldemort countless times? Wasn't he the most famous wizard of the whole wizarding world? He saved the world dammit! He was a bloody hero, and this is what he was getting from his most trusted friends? Harry's ego swelled like a balloon about ready to burst. No one was going to treat him like that, and he was just about to tell Hermione that, when she turned around and sighed exasperatingly saying "What is it now Potter? Does your ego need petting?"   
  
Harry's balloon deflated in an instant.  
  
"Listen Hermione, I know you know. What I want to know is 'how' you know. Did Ron tell you? And how does Ron know?" Harry stared at her, defying her not to answer.  
  
"Know what Harry?" She said sweetly, a little too sweetly.  
  
"That I . . . you know. . . er. . . like other . . . uh . . . men." Harry finally managed to get out.  
  
"The famous Harry Potter is. . . a faggot?!" Hermione shrieked loudly, while laughing insanely.   
  
"He's what?" a fifth year said.  
  
"Potter is a freaking pansy boy! Imagine that, the worlds famous hero is a bloody man lover!" Hermione laughed in delight as Harry's face turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"So you didn't know then?" Harry asked quietly, ashamed of himself, and embarrassed of the crowd that was gathering to laugh at him.  
  
"Ha! I never imagined, oh look it's Ron, hey Ron, Harry is Gay!" Hermione beckoned Ron over.  
  
"You're kidding me? Magic Man is gay? What a surprise, I knew there was something wrong with him, I knew he was a bloody pansy, how else would you explain his wussy behavior?" Ron laughed along with the crowd of Gryffindors surrounding them.  
  
"I. . ." Harry started feebly.  
  
"Shut up, no one wants to listen to a Faggot," Ron snarled at a very surprised and hurt Harry.  
  
"Pansy!"  
  
"Man-lover!"  
  
"Brown-noser!"  
  
"Feltcher!"  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAY!"  
  
/SNAP/  
  
It was too much for him to take, the worry, the humiliation, the hurt, the betrayal. All these emotions bombarded him as the hurtful words bombarded him. Where was God? Why didn't he stop this madness? What had he done to deserve this? Pressure was pushing on him from all sides. There was nothing he could do to stop this pain, so he snapped.  
  
'I cannot stay here anymore,' Harry whispered to himself. His mind dark with despair and pain. Everyone had turned on him for no reason, and then tormented him on the part of himself that he hated most. He couldn't hurt his own friends, as much as he wanted to do so. If he stayed he would live in torture, and would go mad. If he left then he could let the pain drain away, alone. Everyone dies alone.  
  
Turning away from the leering crowd, he walked away from them forever.  
  
----------=---------  
  
"So did it work?" Ron asked Hermione after they were sure that Harry had left.  
  
"Of course it did, did you see his face? Oh but I felt so bad telling Harry all those awful things! Imagine him thinking we would be angry if he was gay! I just wanted to cry when I looked in his eyes. He truly believed we hated him," Hermione said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's ok Hermione, he will feel better once he finds out that it was all an act to get him to stay in his room while we decorate the hall for his party," Ron grinned, waiting impatiently for the festivities to start.  
  
"I can't believe Dumbledore is going to let us have this party in appreciation of Harry! The whole school will be celebrating, even the few Slytherins who are left after the war. It will be such a grand party," Hermione smiled, imagining the smile on Harry's face when he finds out that it was all just an act.  
  
"I just hope Harry doesn't do anything rash, he really did look hurt," Ron said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry's not foolish enough to fall for that act completely. He's just a little confused, and hurt about what we said. But he must know that something's up," Hermione reasoned, a tad worried.  
  
"Yah, you're right Hermione, if there's one thing we know about Harry, he isn't a fool. He's the best mate that a guy could every have," Ron grinned widely as they set off to the great hall to watch the preparations.  
  
--------=-------  
  
Harry turned to look at his room for one last time, the bed in which he had slept in for seven years, the comfy atmosphere, and the beautiful view out the window. He would remember this room forever, memories both pleasant and painful. His possessions lay in a jumble on his bed. He was only taking his broom, a fresh change of clothes, his winter robe, his wand, and a small golden snitch which he had stolen from the school a while back.  
  
He only had two options of escape, he could put on the invisibility cloak and creep down the secret passage way into Hogsmeade, which might be risky if he happened to bump into Dumbledore. Or, he could smash his window, fly as fast as he could to the border of the school, and then when he passed it, he could apparate to some unknown destination. He had to choose quickly, someone might burst in at anytime. Like Ron.  
  
'Speak of the devil,' Harry heard a small creak as the door was slowly pushed open, and a bewildered Ron appeared on the other side. He was holding what looked like a party hat, and usually Harry would ask what that was all about, but in his current situation it didn't seem like the best thing to ask. Not that it mattered, Ron was staring wide eyed at all his stuff laying on his bed. He hadn't seen Harry yet, which was good. But now there was only one option, break the window and fly away as fast as the wind could carry him. He might not make it with Ron being there in the room, but Ron was by Harry's bed, and Harry was by the window. But even if he didn't make it, he couldn't stay. They had hurt him to much. There was no way that he could survive in a school that would say such things to him. They didn't care about him anymore, not even his most trusted friends in the entire world. No if he must do it, he must do it now.  
  
Harry swallowed hard, grabbed his wand and pointed it at Ron and yelled 'Immobulus!' Causing Ron to not be able to move, but still maintain consciousness. "Goodbye Ron," Harry said, a tear rolling down his cheek. But he didn't have time for an emotional goodbye, why was he saying goodbye anyways? He owed them nothing. He grabbed his potion book off his bed, and threw it at the window with all his might. Luckily enough the window smashed open, and Harry jumped onto his broom and soared away from the school as faster than he had ever flown before.  
  
'I must make it off the school grounds before they catch me,' Harry thought panicked to himself.  
  
"HARRY YOU MUSTN'T LEAVE!" He heard Hermione's voice echoing far behind him. He was almost there. . .   
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Some voice screamed as the spell zoomed towards him. Harry dived towards the ground, just nearly missing the spell that would stop his escape from this prison of pain.  
  
'Almost there, five seconds more,' Harry whispered to himself, as more spells were shot at him. Suddenly he veered off course as a spell hit the back of his broom stick causing it to jerk and throw him off the broom, he started to fall to the ground. But no one could stop him, he had made it past the border of the school grounds. Hastily thinking of someplace to go, he decided to leave it up to fate to where he would apparate to. If he landed in a rock, so be it. He would die. If not, than it was the decision of some unknown force out there, that they willed him to live. Mere seconds before he hit the earth after his great fall, there was a faint 'pop' and Harry was apparated to some unknown destination, not caring whether he lived or died.  
  
------------=---------  
  
With a groan Harry pushed himself up onto his feet, he had no idea where he had apparated to, but it seemed far from civilization. The only thing that surrounded him were trees. Great big monster trees, menacing looking trees, but it also had an aura of peace surrounding the forest. Perhaps the trees only looked like that to scare away people who would wish to harm this forest. But Harry did not want to do so, so what filled him instead of fear, was peace. The kind of peace where you do not care about a thing in the world, where you are one with nature, where it all seems to just drown away. . . making you numb, making you strong.  
  
Harry took out his wand to perhaps start a fire, or do something to keep him warm, but for some reason his wand was not working. Was it the forest that was preventing him from using his wand? Or perhaps running away from the school like that made his powers disappear. No that couldn't be, he had managed to apparate away from the school, and apparating required certain skill and powerful magic. It had to be the forest. But maybe it was better this way. Starting anew, no magic, just skill and knowledge to keep him alive. Although it was quite unfortunate that he had had no out doors experience whatsoever, well unless you include the time he spent in the Wizarding Army. But then he had more elite persons making sure they had everything they needed to survive while they camped, and they had magic. No this time he was all alone, no magic, nothing.  
  
Harry looked sadly at his well used wand, wishing that there was another way, but there wasn't, he was stranded, and he would survive. Without magic. So he took his wand and grasped it firmly between both hands, and snapped it over his knee. 'There, that was the end of that world. And now I must create my beginning.' Harry grimaced while thinking to himself.  
  
"Ok Harry think, what are the basic needs of a human," Harry asked himself. But it was easy, Food, Shelter, and Warmth/Clothing. So what did he have? He was sure that he had a little knowledge on roots and such, but he had no idea how to go about hunting animals to keep alive. Shelter, well there was plenty of wood around to make a make-shift shelter, at least until he found a cave or something that he could use. And he had once seen a movie where the man had made fire by creating a lot of friction using two sticks, and that eventually created a spark that would ignite on the kindling, and you would have fire. And clothes, well he had what he was wearing, another outfit, and his winter robe. That should keep him for quite sometime, if he kept care of himself. Otherwise he didn't know what to do. Being lost in a great forest seemed rough, but if he played it smart he should survive, at least until he had found some other people who might be able to help him along.  
  
So with that in mind, Harry set off to find somewhere suitable to place his camp. It needed to be somewhere close the vegetation, or berries and such. It also had to be near a stream of fresh water, he might also be able to find fish in it, if he were able to figure out how he would catch them. Hopefully he would find a cave, and be able to stay there, that is, if there are no bears or something already living there. He had sufficient blanketing, all he needed was something soft to lie on. And he would have to try to start his own fire. You can't survive long without fire.  
  
Harry picked his way through the trees, sometimes finding the way impassable, due to the thickness of the trees, but he managed to eventually find a small Clearwater stream, and by the look of it, there were decent sized fishes in it as well. Walking along the side of the stream, he hoped he would find a cave or something useful like that, so that it would make his job so much easier. If not, he would have to spend some time binding wood together to make a large board which he would tilt against a tree, creating like a half of a roof, type shelter.  
  
It wasn't long before he found a small cave. He had no idea what was inside of it, and going inside might not be such a good idea, as he didn't have a weapon or anything. Not only that, but even if there wasn't anything in it now, perhaps there would be something that would be very angry to see Harry sleeping in their home. No the best idea would be to proceed with utmost caution. Praying that there was nothing in there.   
  
Harry tiptoed towards the dark looking cave, one step at a time. He made sure that he avoided small twigs and such, in case they were to snap, and entice any dangerous animals to come out of their caves and kill him. Closer and closer he approached the mouth of the cave, when he finally was close enough to see inside, he breathed a sigh of relief. There definitely wasn't anything using that cave. There seemed to be some small bones in the corner, but what ever had dwelled in that small cave was long gone. It was so small that Harry could see the whole thing just standing at the mouth of it. Which was good, it's not like he had anyone to share it with anyways. So two parts of the criteria were found. He was near water, and he had his shelter. Now for fire, and decent roots to eat.  
  
He walked around slowly looking at the ground for any sign of edible fruits. That was unfortunate because the first time round he missed a small bush of berries, that looked edible. In fact, if he were able to give them name, he would say they were Saskatoon berries. The question is, where do Saskatoon berries grow? Clearly in Saskatchewan, but there must be other places which they grow, they can't all grow in one place. No it's not definite that he was in Saskatchewan, especially sense Saskatchewan was . . . well you know. . . just flat land, and prairie gophers and such. In fact he found it quite difficult to believe, it couldn't be that easy. He pulled off a branch of especially good looking berries, and made another round to look for roots. Luckily enough just by the river banks, he found wild carrots. Big wild carrots that looked so juicy. Perhaps if he found some more at a later date, he could make a carrot stew, but he had to wait for that. First he had to create fire, and then he would worry about what he would need to make stew.  
  
Placing his food on his bundle in his small cave, Harry went searching for the right wood to make his fire. Luckily he found the right type close by, and he started to twirl his stick. After twirling for quite a while, he realized that this couldn't possible work. . . he didn't have any tinder. And without the tinder there was no way that wood was going to catch fire. Harry took the hem of his shirt, and tore off a tiny piece. Carefully unweaving the thread he managed to make a small pile of thread which would be perfect for his tinder. Now back to spinning.  
  
After spinning for a very long time, he managed to create a small spark. Which fell straight onto his tinder, making a small noise. Harry watched as his spark spread through the tinder and died. Crap, what did he do wrong? Then he remembered that he also had to blow on it a tiny bit, that should make the fire. So the next time he managed to make a spark he blew softly on it until it lit the wood underneath on fire, and he carried this piece of wood back into his cave, where he would work hard to keep that blaze awake, because he really didn't have any desire whatsoever to make another fire. So he had all that he needed. Well except for proper bedding, but he remedied that by finding fallen leaves and piling them in a spot for a more comfortable surface to lie on. If he lay on it he would surely go to sleep. . .   
  
--------------=-------------  
  
Harry woke up several hours later to find that a) it was raining, b) it was raining inside his cave, c) it was raining inside his cave onto the charred logs that used to be his fire, and d) it was raining on him.   
  
'I really should've made a door or something,' Harry groaned trying to sit up, unfortunately his hand landed on a wet leaf, which slid and made him tumble back onto his soaking wet leaf bed.  
  
Harry's stomach grumbled in hunger, he hadn't eaten his berries and carrots yet. He quickly stuffed them into his mouth, which isn't really a good thing to do, eating to fast is never good for you. Especially eating berries which you only partly knew what kind they were. Now he was on the beginning of having very painful indigestion, and he was freezing cold and soaking wet. There was no way that Harry could go out and find some more wood for his fire, not only would making the fire be extremely draining to his cold, shivering, on the border of getting sick body, there probably would be no dry wood at all. With that in mind, Harry found a miniscule dry spot in his cave, and pulled his wet covering over him and drifted back to sleep. Not a good idea by any count.  
  
-----------=-----------  
  
"What is it Kash?" The leader of the Wolf tribe asked Kash, the tribe's medicine woman.  
  
"Look over there Dak, there is a cave. And look at these faint tracks on the ground, they are fading away in the rain, but I have never seen tracks like these before," The medicine woman, Kash, answered, pointing to the cave, and then to the ground leading to the cave.  
  
"We can't go check the cave out, we must find shelter, and perhaps there is a great spirit inside that would devour us if we were to go see," Dak protested, knowing that checking out the cave is exactly what Kash wanted to do.  
  
"Perhaps it is merely a small animal, then we could take the cave and use it for our own shelter, look at the tribe Dak, we have been traveling for three days straight, only catching sleep when we were to weary to move on. We must find shelter now, or the tribe will rebel," Kash pointed to the twenty-some people behind her, all wearily trudging along.  
  
"Fine, we will go look, but if it's a dangerous animal . . ." Dak trailed off.  
  
"Yes, yes, the Spirits will punish me, go on Dak," The medicine woman smiled. She was a small elderly woman, just over 65. Quite older than the usual dying age of the tribe. Most thought she would live forever, she was so lively still. She could keep up with the tribe like every other woman, even though her status meant that if she wanted to stop they all would have to. She couldn't run anymore, but being a medicine woman meant that she didn't have to. She looked like most elderly woman, her long raven hair had turned a startling white color over time, but it only augmented her stateliness, rather than making her look old and withered. Her skin was quite wrinkled, but it only managed to make her look quite wise, and her piecing blue eyes were quite different from the tribe. Most had dark eyes, but her eyes were blue, a gift from the spirits. As medicine woman she tended to the wounded of the tribe, and called upon the spirit world when it was needed. The status of medicine woman was passed down by heredity, making her line the only line of medicine woman in that clan, and to date all the women who were medicine woman had light eyes, contrary to the customary dark eyes.   
  
"Tor, Jav, come here. We're going to go investigate that cave, bring your spears." Dak yelled behind him, calling the other men up. Dak was the husband to Kash, he to was old a withered, but like Kash his liveliness spoke otherwise. The name of Tribe Leader was also passed down by heredity, and each Tribe Leader was married to the Medicine Woman. Usually this would cause a great amount of inter-breeding which brought stupidness into the tribe, but the Tribe Leader always had two wives, one being the medicine woman, and the other being a woman of his choice. This woman would bear his son, and his son would become the next Tribe Leader, who would then marry the daughter of the Medicine Woman. The Medicine Woman was not allowed to have the daughter of the Tribe Leader because that would cause Inter-breeding, as the heir of the Tribe Leader and the heir of the Medicine Woman would have the same genes from their father. So the Medicine Woman was able to choose the father of her daughter, who was not the Tribe Leader. Then the Medicine Woman could bear as many children as she wanted, fathered by the Tribe Leader, as long as the daughter who would take over as Medicine Woman was fathered by someone else.  
  
Dak, Tor, Jav quietly approached the mouth of the cave. They walked slowly and surely, like men who had lived in the forest all their lives. Their movements made no noise at all, which was caused by the young teaching of how to hunt; when they were hunting they could not make noise, lest they warn the prey that they were coming. They moved like men who know how to kill, and know how the forest worked. As they reached the mouth of the cave, they raised their spears and looked inside.  
  
They found a man, dressed in odd looking clothing, coughing in his sleep. He had dark hair like the clan, but he wore strange circle looking objects on his nose, over his eyes. He was lighter than the rest of the Tribe, he was quite pale, contrary to the Tribe's brown skin. He looked very sick, lying in soaking wet cloth, the rain beating down on him inside the cave. They couldn't use this cave for shelter, that was for sure. It wasn't large enough to fit all of them, and even then the rain was able to penetrate the cave. The only question was, why was this man inside? They saw his burnt logs that once held fire, his fire had obviously burnt out. But anyone out here with any sense would've built a door to keep out the rain. His clothing was flimsy, he would need furs. Not that it really mattered what he did wrong, they would have to leave him anyways. He wasn't Tribe, so they couldn't help him. Mustn't let Kash see him though, she would want to help him.  
  
"What is it Dak? What's inside the cave?" Kash asked from behind them. She to was adept at coming quietly and they didn't hear her approach. She approached once she saw that there was definitely no dangerous beasts inside, curious as to what was inside the cave.  
  
"Nothing Kash, just turn around and go back, no need to look in the cave," Tor, the other man, told her.  
  
"No really I want to see," Kash looked over his shoulder to see the man, who was very sick, lying soaking wet on a pile of leaves. She quickly rushed into the cave.  
  
"No Kash, he isn't Tribe, we can't help him." Dak protested and tried to hold her back.  
  
"That's foolishness Dak, he needs my help or he will die, have you no heart at all?" Kash asked him, tears welling in her eyes. He always fell for the tears.  
  
"Oh please Kash, don't cry. You know that it is against custom to help him. He would slow us down anyways, we must think of the Tribe!" Dak tried harder to stop her from helping the man.  
  
"What is happening over here? Why have we stopped?" Dak's other wife Wen came up to the cave, "Oh that poor dear, Dak we must help him. He looks like he is going to die."  
  
"Now Wen, I'll have none of that, and Kash, you should know better, we cannot help him. Think of the Tribe!" Dak's voice got more persistent, even though he knew that he would have to give in, there was no way he could stand up to both his wives.  
  
"Oh shoo Dak, we're going to take care of him, go make something to cover this opening and bring us some of the dry wood we brought, I think it's in the Otter skin with Dar." Kash pushed Dak out of the cave, while Wen pushed Jav and Tor.  
  
"Jav, go bring the women, we will need their help to," Wen told Jav quickly, glaring at the groan he let out. The tribe was very tired, but they couldn't just leave that man to die. Even if it was against custom, the fact that they found him meant that they should help him. The Spirits led him to them.  
  
The women quickly gathered around the cave, wondering what they could do to help this man. He was still sleeping which was good, if he woke up then it would be difficult to work around him. They saw that the cave was getting increasingly more wet from the rain, the only thing they could do to that was to fashion a cover to go over it, but that wouldn't dry the place up completely. The only thing that would was a fire. That would also help the man's wet clothing, he would need it dry if he ever was to come out of his sickness. They would also need some tea to take away some of the fever, and they would need to feed him. For that they would also need fire. They men were building a cover for the door, and the children were using small pieces of cloth to push out the water of the cave, and to soak it up.   
  
When the cover came, the floor of the cave was almost dry, the women huddling around the cave created a temporary barrier to the rain. They themselves were not wet or cold because they were wearing beaver skin hooded cloaks, with a fur interior to keep them warm. With the cover on, all seven of the women were able to fit inside the cave. Their body heat managed to heat up the cave a tiny bit, and the man gave a contented sigh in between his moaning and groaning. Dar brought in some of the wood he was carrying, and the women hastily built a fire by banging two rocks together to create a spark, and then blowing on the kindling to start a fire. Dak immediately went to work trying to help the man. She felt his forehead, and he definitely had a fever. The only way to help him was to rid him of his wet clothing, and to cover him with a warm bear skin.  
  
The woman all came over to figure out how to get the man out of his clothing. His clothes were held closed by small round things that went through holes. They immediately went to work on that, and managed to get half his top undone before they got annoyed, and just cut the things off. They pulled his shirt off to find a well muscled young man, he looked like he would have the perfect stealth for being a great hunter, like her husband Dak once was, and what her Secondary Son will have once he reached manhood. He shivered at the coldness of the air, but it was quickly heating up, due to the fire that was now blazing. They pulled off his pants, and left on the loincloth looking article of clothing, not revealing what men found embarrassing for women to see. They hastily wrapped him in the bear skin and placed him nearer to the fire. They swept the soaking leaves out of the cave, and found that it was no longer raining. The children were playing by the stream, and the men were constructing cone like structures for shelter, knowing that the women would not leave until the stranger was well, and that could take quite awhile.   
  
The man woke up every so often, and asked hazily where he was, they were surprised that he spoke the same language as them, but then again the magic of the forest had it's own language of it's own. It made every human in the forest understand each other, even the Tribe of the Buffalo, who lived in the prairie. While they were in the prairie, they couldn't understand a single word that the Tribe of the Buffalo said, but in the forest they could understand completely. The magic of the forest was such a wonderful thing.  
  
Each time he woke up they shushed him, and murmured comforting words. These calmed him and he managed to get back to sleep. He slept fitfully for a whole day, each women taking turns watching him, and making him drink tea each time he woke up. He kept forgetting they were there, or who they were, which was normal considering that he was sick, and he ate the Daku Berries, notorious for the way they made people forget things. It was a full three days before his fever broke, and he started to sleep peacefully. The next time he awoke he would be better, and they would be able to leave. Although Kash knew that if they left him alone, he would get sick again, and probably die. This couldn't happen. So she went to see Dak.  
  
"I know what you're going to ask Kash, and the answer is no," Dak stared her straight in the eye before she even muttered a single word.  
  
"Am I that predictable?" Kash smiled.  
  
"Yes, and there is no way that he can. He is an outsider, we cannot take him along with us," Dak told her straight off.  
  
"Dak, I know there are ways," Kash told him.  
  
"That is only if he was from a different tribe before. It hasn't been done in about a hundred years. Not many people want to switch tribes." Dak tried to point out. It was a custom in the Tribes, that if a person wanted to switch tribes, if it were a man he would have to defeat the strongest man in the tribe in a duel, if it were a woman she would have to present a great gift, whether it be a skill that none of the women in the tribe possess, or she would five the tribe something that they needed quite badly. Either way it hadn't been done in years. Clearly this man did not belong to any tribe, or else he wouldn't be in such bad shape, so perhaps that meant that he could not compete to join the tribe. If he didn't join the tribe, there was no way that he could come along with them.  
  
"The law does not state that he has to be from some other tribe, to enter our tribe." Kash pointed out, seeing the loophole in the situation.  
  
"In his state he couldn't defeat a child!" Dak protested.  
  
"When he awakens I will ask if he is willing to try, if not then we will leave him, if he does then you will have to choose the man to fight him." Kash stated, not giving any leeway for him to protest. She quickly turned and walked to the Man's cave to be there when he awoke.  
  
-------------=-------------  
  
Harry Potter awoke from a very strange dream filled with strange looking women, and distasteful tea. The last thing he remembered was falling back to sleep after waking up and finding that his fire was burnt out, it was raining, and he was very hungry. Then nothing. He looked down and found that he was wearing no clothing at all, save for his boxers. How did that happen? Not to mention the fact that he was totally dry, along with his cave, there was a fire blazing brightly near him, and there was a cover on his door. He had no idea how this happened, nor had he any idea what time it was.  
  
Trying to sit up, he realized that for some reason he was very, very weak. His shoulders and joints ached, in fact, it felt like every part of his body ached. Probably from lying on the stone floor. Looking down he realized that he was laying on a furry animal skin. Where in the world did this come from? This was very strange. Perhaps he should try and find his clothing. But try as hard as he might, he was unable to find a single item of his clothing. By this time he was very annoyed, and very worried about what had happened to him. How much time passed? Why were there women in here, or did I dream that? If there were women, what were we doing? Since I am clearly naked. And the tea? Why would anyone serve something so awful? Luckily enough for Harry, a person who could answer all his questions happened to come through his wooden door.  
  
"Ah good, you are awake, we feared that you would sleep forever." A kindly old women smiled at him.   
  
"Hello. . . I'm sorry, but could you tell me who you are?" Harry asked politely, not sure what he should say to the woman.  
  
"Of course, I am the Medicine Women of the Wolf Tribe, but you may call me Kash." The women answered.  
  
"Ahh, of course, the Wolf Tribe. Erm. . . What's the Wolf Tribe, and why are you here?" Harry was now really confused. The Wolf Tribe?  
  
"Very good questions to be asking, and ones that I can answer. What is the Wolf Tribe? We are one of many Tribes here in the forest, you have the Snake Tribe, the Mountain Lion Tribe, the Eagle Tribe, the Badger Tribe, our Tribe, and many, many others. We are now off to our annual Tribe meeting, where the new Tribe Council will be appointed. Which means that a new Tribe will be elected as leaders to the other Tribes. It's not really like electing though, the Tribe's follow a pattern, and our particular Tribe, which is very strong, and powerful, is chosen every five years, we were already chosen this year, and we are going to the meeting to pass on the leadership. To the Mountain Lions, I think it is. . ." Kash trailed off.  
  
"Oh, so that's why you're here, your traveling to this meeting, yes. . . it all makes sense. But what are you doing 'here'" Harry gestured around his small cave.  
  
"Oh of course that's what you meant. Sorry to bother you with all that yapping," Kash blushed.  
  
"No, no problem at all," Harry smiled politely.  
  
"Right, well as we were passing we came upon this cave. We wanted to investigate it in case we could stay here for a night since traveling got very weary after a while. When we looked into the cave, we found you with an intense fever. It was freezing cold and raining. You were going to die if we didn't help you. So we stopped and set up camp, knowing that it would take a few days to cure you. So we took you out of your wet clothes, and we cleared the water out of your tent. Then we heated a fire, and we've been giving you tea regularly, and feeding you proper food. You don't remember any of this because you were extremely sick, and also because you ate the Daku Berries, which cause great forgetfulness. It has now been three days, and now you are well. You should take it easy though, it will take a little while for you to recuperate your strength," She explained to a very surprised Harry.  
  
"Three whole days?!" Harry gasped.  
  
"Yes three whole days. But what I came in here to ask you, apart from seeing if you were well, was if you would like to join our tribe, uhh-."   
  
"-Harry"  
  
"Yes Harry. You see we noticed from your cave, that you did not have quite the 'experience', shall we say, to stay alive in the forest. You clearly did not know how to get food, you didn't have a cover to your cave, and well, you obviously didn't have enough supplies to survive, at all. So, if we took you in. . . well we could teach you all you need to know to survive, we could supply a nice wife for you, and well, you'd have people there with you. I know that being alone for a while isn't the best thing." Kash explained.  
  
"I could really join your tribe? Just like that?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Well . . . no, not just like that. There are certain requirements, you must understand," Kash looked down at her lap, a little embarrassed that she had to 'burst his bubble'  
  
"Oh. . . like what exactly?" Harry asked, he knew it was to good to be true.  
  
"Well, in order to join a tribe, a male must defeat the 'Alpha Male' as you would say, in the tribe in a duel. Now you look like you could take the men, if you are quick and alert, but in your condition it is a great risk. We must leave soon, so your only chance would be now. But we're not even sure if you would even want to join. . ." Kash trailed off, clearly waiting for an answer to see if he wanted to join or not.  
  
"Well, you see, I came from a 'Tribe' I think you could say, and I was kicked out, due to some of their 'prejudices'" Harry blushed.  
  
"Predjoodisses? What are those?" Kash asked, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"It's like, hating a Tribe of people, because their eyes are lighter." Harry said, awkwardly.  
  
"Hmm. . . and what did they hate you for?" Kash asked expectantly.  
  
"Well. . . they hated me because. . . I . . . like men," Harry looked away, waiting for her to say the usual insults.  
  
"Well that's nothing strange, I like men to," Kash said, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"No, but I like them, like how a man should like a women," Harry told her, not believing that he actually had to explain it, surely it was clear?  
  
"Yes, I know what you meant Harry. That is nothing strange, we don't have any of that in our tribe at the moment, but we used to. It's normal. Some men like men, and some women like women, it's the way of life," Kash smiled gently, patting him on the back.  
  
"So that will be okay? Then I would love to try and enter your tribe," Harry smiled brightly. Soon, if he is able to defeat what they threw against him, he would have a family again. This was something he didn't think he would ever have again.  
  
"I will go tell Dak, the Tribe Leader. I will send Wen in with some food for you," Kash stood up gracefully and walked out of the cave. Seconds later a different elderly women walked through the door carrying what looked like a wooden cup of tea, and a bowl of soup.  
  
"Good day, I'm glad that you're feeling better. I heard from Kash that you are going to try and enter our Tribe. I really hope you get in, I'm Wen by the way," This elderly woman smiled kindly, as she sat down and handed Harry his tea. Harry took a sip of the tea, grimacing at the bitter taste.  
  
"Thank you for the tea Wen," Harry smiled graciously.  
  
"Oh your very welcome, I'm here to make sure that you are strong enough to go through with the Joining Ritual. I brought you some of our Soup, which will make your aches diminish, and you will be less fatigued." Wen handed him the bowl.  
  
"Yes, Thank you," Harry smiled again, not sure what to say. . . or how to eat his soup, he was not given a spoon. He looked a Wen expectantly, but she showed no sign of giving him a spoon, so he shrugged and raised the bowl to his lips. The soup tasted awful, but he felt so much better instantaneously. Luckily it was not as bad as the polyjuice potion. Wait, he shouldn't be thinking about that. That life was dead. He was on his own now.  
  
Harry quickly finished his soup, and gave the bowl back to Wen, who was still sitting there smiling at him.  
  
"Sooo. . ." Harry said.  
  
"Oh yes, sorry, about your uhh. . . clothing. We didn't know what to do with it, so we packed it up and put it in a bundle, which is out side the door. But I must tell you, that clothing isn't sufficient to stay out here at this time of year. You will surely freeze. We had Gret make you some new clothing. Like every item of clothing used at this time of year, it is made of beaver or otter skin on the outside, which is resistant to rain, and it has soft rabbit fur on the inside to keep you warm. It is soft and supple, and easy to walk in. Here are your pants, and well, unfortunately the men do not wear tops in our tribe, so we didn't really think to make one. But we did make you a cloak, of both of the same materials, it will wrap around your torso nicely, so you need not be cold." Wen smiled, handing over the articles of clothing.  
  
"Wow, thank you very much Wen, and thank. . . Gret was it? As well. But I really would like to keep that clothing, it's the last thing I have from where I left," Harry thanked her, and made sure she knew that it was NOT okay to get rid of his: 'flimsy clothing.'  
  
"Oh your welcome dear, think nothing of it. By the way where did you come from?" Wen asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, well I grew up in little Winging with my aunt and uncle, but when I turned eleven I spent most of my time. . . I think some where in Scotland. I really don't know where it was. Well. . . maybe not Scotland, but yah. . .somewhere else, at Hogwarts." Harry tried to explain. It was funny that he didn't know where Hogwarts was. He had never thought to ask, he bet Hermione asked. . . wait . . . no. Do not think about them.  
  
"Hogwarts?!" Wen's eyes widened in surprise and fright.  
  
"Yes, . . Do you know it?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"It is in a legend, from our beginning. At a young age, we are taught the story of our beginning. We do not really know if it is true or not, but this is what we learn. A long, long time ago, there was a man in the shape of a snake, he was called Salazar Slytherin. He had the trust of many of our ancestors, and he loved him like his people. For a while, he was the master of a castle of great magic, along with three others, a lion man, a raven women, and a badger man. But they betrayed him and made him angry. This made his people angry as well. So he led the people here, in a forest where no foul magic could be used against him. His people were to be his army, whom he would use to banish the three evil masters away from his castle, but he died early on from loneliness for them. He had been with them so long, and had accomplished so much, that he died longing for them. When he died, he left his people without a master, and they were lost in this forest. Without any magic, they were unable to find their way out. So they made a council and made the customs, so that they could live on, until they had the chance to play out their masters plan. That was a thousand moons ago, and we were his people. We fashioned ourselves under the name of the Pure-blood army, and divided into many tribes, twenty to be exact. When Salazar Slytherin died, he left twenty sticks of wood, their use now unknown except to the Tribe Leader and Medicine woman, but he said that when the time came, we would be able to take back what was rightly ours, and our people would breed the strongest magic-wielders alive. Each Tribe-Leader carries around this stick, for the day when we will be able to use them, until then, they are useless pieces of wood!" Wen laughed, enjoying telling the story to the stranger.  
  
"My god, Salazar Slytherin was gathering an army of pure-blood wizards. They would be stronger than any other wizard. They must be! And the sticks of wood, they must be wands! And the forest, it prevents the use of magic or the wands. . . I can't believe this, I leave one life, to come to a new one which is directly connected the old one. By the way, how many people are in all the tribes together?" Harry asked Wen, there couldn't be more than a hundred or so.  
  
"Ah, well this is only a miniscule part of the Wolf Tribe. We find it is easier to travel in smaller packs, to the great meeting. In the whole Wolf Tribe there are. . . six thousand throughout the forest. Only about a thousand are traveling to the meeting, the other five are watching the land and such. All together with all the tribes, there are approximately 120,000 people, although more accurately since last count-in: 122,974. We try to keep the members of the army accurate." Wen smiled, deeply amused at the surprised face of the stranger.  
  
"And do any of you know how to use a wand?" Harry asked, afraid.  
  
"A wand?" Wen asked.  
  
"He means the Sacred Stick," A man said from the doorway.  
  
"Oh! Hi Dak," Wen smiled sweetly.  
  
"Yes, each Tribe Leader knows how to wield the wand, it is the duty of the Medicine Women to learn, and the Tribe Leader. We teach it to the next Tribe Leader, and the next Medicine Women. We are the only ones to know how. But before all of the Army knew how, many, many years ago." Dak explained.  
  
"So that's forty people who know, and twenty wands. . . I thought you meant that all. . . 122,974 people knew how to use it." Harry sighed, relaxing for a while.  
  
"No, nor are there enough wands to go around, but we were given a secret from Salazar Slytherin, the woods around us prevent the use of magic inside, but the trees themselves make extremely strong wands, that create shields that protect the wielder of the wand. If we were to fashion 122,974 wands, and then teach all 122,974 people. . . well. . . we would be able to take our land back." Dak told Harry.  
  
"With wands like that, you could do it with a hundred," Harry frowned.  
  
"You are lying," Dak said sternly.  
  
"No, unfortunately I'm not. There aren't many wizards left in the world, and they wouldn't be able to stand up to the wands that you are talking about. Of course, you wouldn't be able to take out all the wizards of the world, that would take time. But you probably could take out Hogwarts. But that wouldn't be wise, since it is still a school, and an essential one if we want wizards, who are not in this forest, to survive. At the moment the wizarding world is very weak, with the Great War, many of our people died." Harry looked sad for a moment, remembering the death of many of his friends, like Fred and George, who died so valiantly in the war.  
  
"No, we would not take out their world while they are weak, that is dishonest. We would wait until they were worthy adversaries, but if what you said is true, then we should be able to take over after a few years. We must give this news to the council, then we can start training troops. But that is not why I'm here. I'm here because Kash told me that you would like to join out tribe," Dak stated to Harry.  
  
"Yes, I would like to join," Harry tried to look confident, and strong.  
  
"Well then, you will need to get ready for the ritual, but I must warn you. The reason this ritual hasn't been done in so many years, is because it's a wizarding duel."  
  
================  
  
Author's Note: Well. . . finished the first chapter. Pretty slow, but perhaps it'll pick up in the next chapter. I would not know, I haven't wrote it yet. Currently 4:22 in the morning, still waiting for our internet to work. The guy's coming on Friday. So, this'll be posted on Friday, not that I know why I'm saying this, as it doesn't really matter to you.  
  
OK, now if you would like to make any suggestions to the plot and such, or you would like to comment, or flame, or try to make me write Calgary goes to Hogwarts like I'm supposed to. . . well then you can go to hell. Hahah lol. No kidding. You can review. If you don't feel like review. . . well I'm not forcing you to do anything.   
  
Hmm. . . how did you like the whole Pureblood Army thing? I thought it was pretty cool. I kind of have a plot going, but it's not all that cool and such, you know? Well. . . yah, whatever. I only have half the story thought out.   
  
So, next chappie, expect to see a wizarding duel, a big meeting with lots of people, some decisions are made, some very mean people come back, and. . . well. . .hmm what else should I put? This is kinda a guideline for me, for the next chappie. It's being thought out as I go. . . Oh. . . perhaps I shouldn't put the meeting thing, it kinda gives away a certain fact, but that fact was obvious. Harry never. . .uhh not going to say it.   
  
Hmm. . . if you read Shogun, you will find that there are approximately 10,000 words in the first chapter. I did the same with my words. There are about 9,801 words in this chapter, excluding the first Author's note, and this one. And yes, I kinda did count the words in the first chapter of shogun. Heh. Loser me. But I was at the beach, what else is there to do? Did you know that this Author's note is reaching four hundred words? Freaky. I gotta stop with the word count thingy.  
  
In the general wordliness of me, I would like to say that the Disturbed CD is a very cool CD. I don't know how this relates to the story, but something I said in the story about the forest, like how it 'making you numb. . . making you strong' well it's kinda like a song on the CD. I was listening to the CD while I wrote it of course.  
  
Watched Lost Souls today, totally freaked me out, not sure why. I think it's cause it was kind of believable, in a weird sort of way. It managed to scare me, Kim thought it was a joke, so did Evan. Well whatever, they can go to hell. I'm freaked out by that Princess Monoke movie. The Forest God seriously freaked me out. And when they cut off it's head. . . shiver scaryness. Of course. . . I live in a rain-forest, so it's kinda freaky walking around, expecting the forest thing to just pop out of nowhere. Creepy. It's starting to get light out. Perhaps I should go to bed?  
  
Did I tell you that I thought of this story while watching Bravehart? I think I did. That's interminably sad. Father should be coming soon with his laptop. Yay! Go Daddy Go! Heh. Fun fun fun.   
  
Hmm what else to write about? To tell you the truth, I'm trying to see if I can write one thousand words of crap. I doubt it. But I can tell you this: Kim and I went to play tennis today. Wow. . . you really needed to know that. I don't want to go to the beach. L But It's unavoidable, well at least I don't have to get a job like Kira, AHAHAAHAHa. . . instead I have to go to the beach. AHAHAHAHHAHA.  
  
Alright, I'm going to finish off this Author's note, by thanking everyone who helped me write this chapter.  
  
1) N/a  
  
2)N/a  
  
3) N/a  
  
That's right. . . NO ONE HELPED ME! BOO HOO HOO. I should go to bed. Too many pillows on my bed. Not enough room for me. I wonder if they can hear my typing from the other room. That would be funny. I type pretty loud.  
  
Alright, this time this is the end. So I end by dedicating this chapter to . . .   
  
Alex.  
  
Why? Because she's probably pissed off that I didn't write a Calgary Goes to Hogwarts chapter instead. AHAHAHA. Heh, perhaps she has stopped even checking for new chappies. I haven't wrote one in . . . forever. Ahahahahah. Oh and if there are people waiting for Waking up in the Hotel, well. . . I promise to write one, as soon as I read the last one over again, cause. . . I forget what I wrote. HEH BYE!  
  
BQETTSUMETIRLBCHIAS! KISS KISS! LOVE FROM VANCOUVER! 10,901 words. 


	2. The Duel

Chapter 2  
  
Author's note: Technically I just finished writing the last chapter about Ten hours ago. I dunno I'm really bored, and I don't want to go to the beach. So I'm hiding in the computer room.  
  
K, this chapter may be shorter than the first one, but you never know. I don't think I'll make it any longer.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, than. . . Hermione wouldn't be in the story. Seeing that she is, well then it is obvious that I DO NOT own Harry Potter. Nor am I making any money off this story. No one would pay to read it anyways.  
  
Savage, Chapter 2  
  
---------=-----------  
  
"A Wizarding Duel?!" Harry gasped.  
  
"Yes, that is precisely why it hasn't been done in so many years, no one knows how to use the spells anymore," Dak explained.  
  
"But, I thought magic can't be used in the forest," Harry said confused.  
  
"No, it can't by any natural means, but with the proper preparations, rituals, and offerings, then the forest will grant us space in the forest where magic will be permitted for a short while. There is where we will do the duel." Dak explained.  
  
"So who will I be dueling then?" Harry asked expectantly.  
  
"You will be dueling me. I am Dak the Tribe Leader," Dak bowed.  
  
"Alright then, but you said that each tribe only had one wand, we will need two to battle," Harry was trying to figure the whole thing out.  
  
"Inside the magical space that the forest will grant us, no wands are needed, the forest will grant us the ability to do magic without the use of the wand. The wand is only to be used to carry out Salazar Slytherin's plan. But enough questions, just know that it will be possible. Do you know the magic? By your familiarity with the subject of wands, I thought that you might know how to use magic. If not then I don't think that you can join our tribe," Dak asked him.  
  
Harry thought back to Hogwarts where he was the champion of the Dueling Club. In fact he had beaten Dumbledore himself in a duel.  
  
"Yes, I know how to use magic. But have you ever actually used it? Or have you just studied it?" Harry asked Dak.  
  
"I have never actually used the magic. But I am sure that I will be a worthy adversary. Salazar Slytherin left us all his books so that we would not lose the knowledge that he has. I have memorized them off by heart, like all the Tribe Leaders before me. I am sure that I can use the magic. So, Kash will come and help you prepare, and I will go do my own preparations." Dak said as he left the room.  
  
"Oh this is so exciting! Nothing like this has happened since the knowledge of magic started to die out around the clans! I have to go tell the women!" Wen squealed with delight, acting like a young girl instead of the elderly woman that she was.  
  
"No need for that Wen, the village has already been notified," An amused voice said from the mouth of the cave. It was Kash, and she had what looked like a bowl of red paint in her hands.  
  
"Kash! The best gossip all year, and I don't even get to spread it!" Wen complained.  
  
"Oh stop being so childish Wen, go out and help them prepare for the ritual!" Kash scolded, her status of being the Medicine Woman showing.  
  
"Yes Kash," Wen bowed her head ashamedly.  
  
"Right, now Harry, I'm here to prepare you for the ritual, and battle. As the Medicine Woman it is my job to direct you in the upcoming ritual, but don't be alarmed, your job will be simple." Kash smiled.  
  
"Alright, I'm ready whenever you are," Harry smiled, wondering what the red paint was for.  
  
"Alright, first thing you need to know is that this is a ritual. There is no talking from the beginning of the ritual to the end, meaning as soon as I start, you can't say a single thing, and neither can Dak. I will be able to speak so I can direct you along the ceremony. If you were to mutter a single word, or make a single sound, the ritual will be stopped, and you will be killed. Do you understand?" Kash asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry nodded nervously, "But what about the spells I need to say during the battle?"  
  
"The ritual ends when the forest makes the magic spot, you will then be able to speak. Just know that you will be cut off from all the others, the only one you will be able to see will be Dak, and we will be able to see nothing until one of you is beaten," Kash smiled.  
  
"Alright, anything else?" Harry asked, not sure he wanted to hear what was coming next.  
  
"Yes, during the ritual, you must be completely naked and painted by this blood that I am holding." Kash held out the blood for Harry to see.  
  
"Who's blood is it?" Harry looked at the blood feeling faint.  
  
"Dak's of course, and we will need a sufficient amount of your as well," Kash said, bringing out a very sharp knife.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Harry eyed the knife nervously.  
  
"If you wish to be in this tribe, you must learn not to cower at a little bit of pain. If you are accepted we will need to train you in the ways of the tribe. For the time being I could give you a little painkiller after I cut you, but that's it." Kash looked at him sternly.  
  
"If I'm going to be part of this tribe, then I better start now. No painkiller is necessary," Harry bowed his head.  
  
"Good, you are already learning. Now give me your hand," Kash held out her hand impatiently. Harry slowly placed his hand in hers, and waited for the pain.  
  
"Right, before I cut you, I need to tell you that you may not cry out. The ritual starts here, and you cannot make a single noise. OK? Ok." Kash looked Harry in the eyes, making sure he understood. Harry nodded his head, and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
After a few moment, he felt his hand being cut open. It hurt a little, but it was bearable. He opened his eyes to see Kash draining his blood into a wooden bowl. He whitened at the sight of all the blood that was being drained from him. Didn't he need that blood to live? But soon it was over, and the wooden bowl was filled with his blood. He wanted to sigh in relief, but he didn't know if that was a 'sound' or not. He decided against it.  
  
"Alright Harry, I'm going to go give this to the Clan Leader, you stay there and meditate," Kash told him, and then she carried his blood to the Clan Leader's tent.  
  
Harry remained sitting on his bear skin. What had he gotten himself into? Hopefully it was something good, but how did they train the tribe people to not cower at pain? It must be dreadful training, but it was going to be worth it. To have a family who wouldn't abandon him again. Nothing could stop him from winning this contest. For the battle he already had a few curses already picked out, but were the Unforgivables, crucio, imperio, and avada kedavra, actually unforgivable with the Tribes? He didn't think so, except for Avada Kedavra of course, that would have to be outlawed. But of course, Dak had the magic of old, which had probably died out long before Harry himself went to school, what would Dak know that Harry didn't? would it be powerful? He couldn't lose, he just couldn't.  
  
Kash returned and motioned from Harry to stand.  
  
"I am now going to paint the symbols for the ritual upon you, so you will have to take off your . . . loincloth," Kash pointed to his boxers.  
  
Harry blushed profusely, but obediently slid them off so that he was now standing start naked in front of an elderly woman, not exactly the most desirable place to be, but tolerable nonetheless.  
  
"No need to be embarrassed, I'm a medicine woman Harry, seeing naked men comes with the name," Kash smiled kindly, then took the red blood, and coated her fingers with it.  
  
"I must see what your totem is, before I can do that, I need to have a little bit of your blood again," Kash pulled out her knife.  
  
Was that what it was last time, a 'little bit'? Harry didn't want to know what a lot was, but obediently he once again gave her his hand. Kash swiped a little gash in his palm and held it to the blood that was covering her fingers. She ten lifted her bloody hand and drew a single line across Harry's forehead.  
  
"There, now close your eyes and tell me what you see," Kash directed him.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and was immediately bombarded by a picture of a growling wolf with a bloody muzzle. He opened his eyes in shock, and was about to tell Kash what he saw when he remembered the no talking rule. He closed his mouth quickly.  
  
"Let me look into your eyes," Kash said as she pulled him toward her so she could peer into his eyes, "Very interesting, you're totem is the wolf, but his fangs are all bloody. This means that in the future you will kill someone, but that is not surprising, most men have killed someone. The fact that it is growling means that you have a strong spirit, and an angry one as well. Beware Harry, anger can kill."  
  
Kash then drew wolf prints on each side of Harry's chest, and put a single handprint on the top of his back just under his neck. She then drew a symbol on his stomach in the form of a scratch from and animal with four large claws, and one identical on his arm. She put two more symbols which were just lines which ran from his hip bone to his ankle on each side.  
  
"I must warn you Harry, if you are accepted, than these marks will remain there forever. I have put on the minimum of symbols needed, but they will be there for life. Same with the one across your forehead," Kash told him.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say to that, although, he couldn't say anything anyways. He just nodded blankly. It was like getting a tattoo without a needle, if he wins the duel. If not he's dead anyways. Well at least the symbols look masculine he thought with a grimace. If that's any consolation at all. . .  
  
"Now you are ready for the ceremony. Come with me," Kash lead him out the door.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. 'this is it,' he told himself. Then he stepped out of the cave that he had inhabited for three days, and into the darkness of the night.  
  
---------=---------  
  
"You have no idea where he went?" Ron asked Dumbledore for the seventh time in that single meeting.  
  
"No Ron, I'm sorry. We would be able to trace him from his magical signature, so if he did any magic we would be able to find him. But so far he has done no magic at all," Dumbledore explained to him for the seventh time.  
  
"But, that means he could be dead," Hermione put her head into her hands and wailed loudly.  
  
"Now, now Hermione, Crying isn't going to help," McGonagall scolded.  
  
"Yes Professor," Hermione raised her head.  
  
"Now, I must press that that was a horrible thing that you did to Mr. Potter. But I don't think he would've ran away unless he was under some severe emotional stress," Dumbledore continued, "Did he say anything before he left? Anything that might've been upsetting him at all?"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other guiltily. Then they lowered their heads once again.  
  
"Hermione?" Dumbledore pressed.  
  
"He told us that he was gay, sir," Hermione said.  
  
"Ah," Was all that Dumbledore said.  
  
"That should be enough children, now please go back to your common rooms," McGonagall told them.  
  
"Yes Professor," They said weakly, and then they turned and left the room.  
  
"Minerva, I'm sad to say that I think we have a suicide case," Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
"But Mr. Potter would never do something so horrible!" McGonagall gasped, refusing to believe.  
  
"We will wait Minerva, perhaps he will use some magic soon," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"Yes Albus,"  
  
==========-=======  
  
"Kneel Harry, bow your head to the Forest," the Medicine woman directed Harry.  
  
Harry knelt and bowed his head to a great tree that stood before him. It looked like it was there for eternity. It was a great tree, a tree that looked as if it held the knowledge of the world. It was so old, and gigantic, but it wasn't the tallest tree that surrounded them.  
  
"This tree has been chosen to stand and bear witness to this duel. May it live forever to tell the tale of it's outcome." The medicine woman bowed towards the great tree.  
  
"Now Harry, stand up and touch the tree," Kash directed.  
  
Harry touched the rough bark that surrounded and protected the great tree. Dak on his right side did the same.  
  
Dak himself had no blood marks on him, except for one of his fingers was covered with Harry's blood which was starting to dry somewhat. Although Dak had no blood marks on him, his tattoos stood out clearly. He had what looked like wings painted across his back, and a mark across his stomach which made it look like it was caused by bird talons. He also had the line painted down his legs, but he had four on each leg instead of just one. Strangely enough he was still well muscled even though he looked quite old.  
  
Kash gave Harry and Dak matching knives, and held out a bowl which was Dak, and Harry's blood mixed together.  
  
"Dip your knives in the blood, bow to each other, and then stab your knives straight into the tree." Kash directed. Harry and Dak both dipped their knives into the blood, than Kash backed away. They turned and bowed to each other, each with a determined look on their faces. Harry's life depended on what was coming up soon. Harry approached the tree, and he nodded at Dak. At the exact same time, they stabbed the tree in their blood covered knives.  
  
The tree groaned loudly, and the trees around it also started to groan. The tree with the knives remained in one spot, but the other trees seemed to be movie. Their roots ripped up from the ground, and the trees seemed to grow legs. With slow movements the trees started to back away and create a tight circle around Harry and Dak, blocking them from the watching Tribe members. The ritual was over, the magic space was created.  
  
"It's just you and me now, Harry," Dak said in a low voice.  
  
"Yes, it is. I'm ready." Harry raised his head defiantly.  
  
Dak circled around him, like a stalking leopard. Hunting, watching. The way he did it made Harry feel inferior and useless. He was the alpha male, and as old as he was, he was powerful enough to make the most confident crumble. Like what Harry as doing now. But there seemed to be an evil glint in Dak's eye, what was he planning?  
  
"Harry. . . I know who you are," Dak whispered  
  
"Who am I then Dak?" Harry taunted, not willing to cower.  
  
"You forget who the heir of Slytherin was. You must realize something Harry, the Wolf Tribe are the strongest of all the tribes, not because of how many members we have, in fact we have the most inferior, but because we are ruthless in our ways. We have followed the way of Salazar Slytherin for a thousand years, and believe me Harry, he was Not. A. Nice. Man." Dak smiled darkly.  
  
"What are you trying to say Dak?" Harry was growing steadily more fearful.  
  
"As the strongest tribe of all, the heir of Slytherin has spoken to me, and me only. He was to be the leader of the Pure-Blood Army, but you destroyed him, and now I will avenge him. That's right Harry Potter, I know Lord Voldemort, and I know what you have done to him. And now you will die, your mudblood mother isn't here to protect you now. It's just you and me, separated from everyone by these feeble trees. The great and powerful forest, I would more like to burn it down. No, when the battle ends, and I am victorious I will tell them that I had to kill you, you were trying to kill me. They will never be the wiser. Harry you are going to die, do you have anything to say?" Dak smiled readying himself for the battle.  
  
"Dak, I've beaten your heir of Slytherin more than once, what makes you think that you can beat me? I will not die Dak, I have already lost two families, I will not lose this one, even if it was once lead by the 'great and powerful' Salazar Slytherin. I am not a Gryffindor anymore, I am not courageous, I do not need to be a hero. I'm in a place where no one knows me but you. And I will see to it that you don't spill a single word. I finally can thank Voldemort for something, for being so arrogant to only confide in you. When I beat you, I will be accepted into the clan and there's nothing you can do. I'm not a hero anymore, I'm not afraid of having to kill you. In fact I'm looking quite forward to it. I left Voldemort behind, but he still chases me after death. So you ask if I have anything to say before I die, yes Dak, I have two words for you: Avada Kedavra."  
  
--------=---------  
  
Kash heard a fearful scream from inside the trees, she knew that Dak was ruthless underneath. He would do his best not only to win the duel, but to kill the boy. Dak may seem like the perfect person on the outside, if a little stubborn, but on the inside he was as dark as hell. Appearances can be deceiving, and that boy who looked like he would fall over from a single gust of air, could beat Dak once and for all. Kash clearly hoped so. Dak had always been nice to her in front of the tribe members, but he would hit her, and insult her when no one was around. To tell someone was to lose face, and respect. No decent Medicine Woman could do that. No she needed to be strong, for the people, because Dak was a good leader. Status means everything.  
  
"Kash, I think the trees are opening, do you think the duel is done already?" Wen asked impatiently.  
  
"Quiet woman, have you no sense?" Kash hushed Wen, sometimes she could be so nerve-wracking.  
  
What the trees opened up to was a truly horrifying sight. There Harry stood in the middle of the ring of trees, tattoo's bleeding rapidly, the tattoo's that would stay there forever, the tattoo's that branded him part of the Wolf Tribe. He looked like he was in a red haze, a haze of anger, and distrust. Like and avenging angel he stepped out of the circle of trees blood running down his chest, forehead, legs. Nothing so beautiful and terrifying had ever been seen before by the tribe. And on the floor lay Dak, his tattoo's sunken in and the skin crumbling. His body was decaying at such a fast rate, he was soon just a pile of bones and tattered skin. The only thing left was his heart, amazingly still beating, such is the power of the forest.  
  
"Kash what do we do?!" Wen asked fearfully, her husband dead on the floor.  
  
"It is custom for the Wolf Tribe, that when a warrior slays it's leader, the warrior must eat his heart. That is why the heart is still preserved. Harry you must eat it." Kash motioned towards the heart. Harry stared at her dispassionately, and walked to Dak's slowly beating heart. He bent down slowly, picked it up, and bit into it. He slowly devoured the whole thing, the tribe looking on in fear.  
  
A fearful vision flashed through Kash's mind, Harry's totem. His totem had shown true, Harry had killed a person, and he looked very, very angry. But this time Harry's totem was not only growling and his fangs covered in blood, he was leading an army of wolves against outsiders with fire, and axes. A snake was wrapped around the wolves neck, and a black ring around the wolves neck showed kingship. And Like custom dictated, he who eats the heart of the Tribe Leader, must become the next Tribe Leader. Harry who knew nothing about their tribe, was now going to have to lead it.  
  
===========-============  
  
author's note: Well I know that this one was wayyyy shorter, but I'll make it up to you. I'll do a 10,000 word chapter, and add the length of this one, which is. . . 3,591. so.. that's a total of 13,591 words. Yeesh. Writing a lot is hard.  
  
So the next chapter will skip a few years. It'll get more interesting I promise. 


	3. The King

Author's note: Hey It's me, Jessica. I started this story a little late, because I wanted to get some sleep at night, and I've been working at finishing Kingdom Hearts, but I'm no where finished, so it sucks. Anyways, enjoy this chapter I suppose!  
  
Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me, the Harry that is.  
  
Savage Chapter 3  
  
=========-======  
  
"Did you feel it?" Dumbledore ran out into the hallway of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"I felt it, but do you know where it came from?" McGonagall asked quickly, the two of them heading towards the office of Dumbledore. It was three o'clock in the morning, and the alarms they set on themselves, so that when Harry used magic they could find him, have finally went off.  
  
"That's what we're going to go find out," Dumbledore said as they quickened their pace, and entered Dumbledore's office from the secret passage behind the bookcase. Moving to his desk he picked up a peculiar looking object. It was a clear rectangle the size of a box of cereal. It weighed as much as a 355 mL bottle of soda. Pointing his wand at it he said "Andelcia" and the box raised into the air, turned three times, and set back down on the table.  
  
"We should be able to see exactly where he is in this box," Dumbledore, and McGonagall moved over to the box to see exactly where Harry was. Unfortunately all they saw was a very large forest, set in the far northern parts of the Rocky Mountains, close to the Yukon in Canada.   
  
"What has gone wrong? Shouldn't we see exactly where Harry is?" McGonagall asked panicky.  
  
"Unfortunately not, this particular forest is not exactly where we want Harry to be," Dumbledore said worriedly.  
  
"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked nervously.  
  
"This is Salazar Slytherin's forest," He answered quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?! I thought it was a myth," McGonagall cried.  
  
"No, it's not. Salazar Slytherin really does have a magical pure-blood army inside there. It no longer has the knowledge of magic, but it is there. What they would do to Harry if they found that he is not Pure-Blood, I'm not sure. But we must enter that forest and find Harry. Or else we must fear the worse." Dumbledore looked outside the window thoughtfully.  
  
"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"A new prophecy was made about Harry Potter, Minerva. His job in this world is not over. He is crucial once again to the well-being of the whole world. If we do not find him, we are condemning ourselves to die." Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"I'll go get Severus, Weasley, and Granger." McGonagall excused herself.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, you have no idea what you have done," Dumbledore sighed sadly to himself.  
  
-------=----------------  
  
"What do you mean you can't find him?" Ron asked harshly.  
  
"What I mean Mr. Weasley, is that that forest is magical. It repels magic. If you were to go into that forest, you would not be able to use any magic whatsoever. So it makes sense that magic cannot go inside to find the exact location of Mr. Potter." Dumbledore explained calmly.  
  
"But we are going to go aren't we? To save Harry I mean," Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"That is exactly what I've called you here to tell you. I am going to band together a small group to search the forest for the whereabouts of Harry." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I'm going," Ron and Hermione said à la même temps.   
  
"Unfortunately not all of you can go, and there are things that I must tell you before I choose the groups. This is no regular forest. This forest was taken over by Salazar Slytherin when he left this school here. He took hundreds of pure-bloods that followed him into the forest to create an army that would one day take of Hogwarts. Unfortunately there was a bond that was created between the four founders of the school, he died trying to separate it, and left his army in the wilderness of that forest. That army is still there, and they still follow Salazar Slytherin. I have a sneaking suspicion that Voldemort must have been there, but he wasn't able to go in. You see, only purebloods can enter the forest, so for the group I can only have pureblood wizards. Sorry Hermione," Dumbledore put his hand on Hermione's trembling one.  
  
"No it's ok Headmaster, if it's nothing that you can change, than I will just have to live with it. But now I insist that Ron go along with the group." Hermione said her voice hard with determination.  
  
"Not necessary, of course Ron Weasley will be going. Now for the other members, Professor Snape will be going, and I have called in Remus Lupin, so he will also be there. I myself will not be going, and nor can I send McGonagall, she had a Muggle mother. So I will also be sending Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore told them.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! But he hates Harry!" Ron protested.  
  
"He is also one of the only pureblood slytherins to not become a deatheater during the war. He has shown that we can trust him, so we shall trust him." Dumbledore said sternly.  
  
"Yes sir," Ron mumbled, head bowed ashamedly.  
  
"Now, you will be leaving first thing tomorrow, a portkey will be created for you to take you to the outskirts of the forest. Your supplies shall be with it. Remember you cannot use magic in the forest. Remus will be come to get you Ron, and Severus will go get Draco. Return Harry Potter, that is your mission. Good luck,"   
  
------=--------  
  
"What do you mean I'm the Tribe Leader?" Harry asked.  
  
"You ate the heart Harry, you must be the leader," Kash told him for the fifth time.  
  
"Listen, I have no idea how to be a tribe leader, and unfortunately I forgot to mention that I'm not pureblood. Is it custom that you must be pureblood to be the Tribe Leader?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're not Pureblood? But you must be, are both your parents . . . wizards?" Kash asked, hesitant to use the word wizard.  
  
"Yes, both of them, but my Mother was born to two Muggles!" Harry protested.  
  
"Then you are pureblood, and you are the tribe leader," She said with a finality that shut Harry up.  
  
"Well, then you will have to teach me." Harry told her.  
  
"You are not Tribe Leader yet, so you will not be telling me to do anything. But yes I will need to teach you. As it is, a new Tribe Leader is always declared at the annual Tribe meeting. A new heir must be made, but of course the circumstances are different since you prefer men. . . I think that there might be some problems with you being the Tribe leader, but we will allow the Tribe Council to decide. In the mean time you will begin your training," Kash told him.  
  
"What do you mean my training? What kind of training?" He asked.  
  
"First of all, I am your elder, you always respect your elders, what ever status they are. But above all, always respect your medicine woman, me, and your Tribe Leader, non-existant at the moment. So in the mean time you will train with the heir, although he is no longer the heir. And stop asking questions," She slapped his shoulder.  
  
"Ow, but what. . ." He was about to say when Kash hit him again.  
  
"Don't flinch like a coward, you must learn to deal with pain. We have very useful training to help you with that," Kash smiled darkly.  
  
"Kash, you're scaring him!" Wen protested, entering the cave that Harry and Kash were sitting in.  
  
"Wen, must you be here? There are things you do not understand." Kash shooed her out.  
  
"NO, I am not going. My husband is now dead, my son Is no longer heir, but Dak's spirit still lives on through him, like all the spirits of the Tribe Leaders," Wen sat down and folded her arms.  
  
"His spirit is living through me?! But I don't want to be him!" Harry cried.  
  
"Be quiet, no one said you can speak! And Dak was a noble and courageous man, you will not disrespect his spirit!" Kash hit Harry on the shoulder once again.  
  
"Kash. . . " Wen started.  
  
"Wen, it is my job to train him, and I will do so as I see fit. Now, you must leave, we have much training to begin. He has to be semi-presentable to the Council," Kash told her sternly, and like anyone below the status of Medicine Woman, she left obediently.  
  
"Harry, Wen is soft, you must not become like her. Men like her son and what this tribe needs for a leader, or men like Dak. Harry we have no room for softies, everyone must be hard to survive here. You must not be hesitant to kill when you must, and you must not be afraid of pain. We are the strongest clan because we do not harbour any soft people, even Wen will kill when she must." Kash told him.  
  
"Yes," Harry nodded.  
  
"Did I say you can speak?!" Kash hit him squarely on the shoulder, harder than the last. Harry shook his head quickly.   
  
"Good, now. Put on your clothes, and come outside. We are moving, we cannot stay here any longer. You're sickness has slowed us down, and we mean to quicken our pace. You will keep up or we will leave you behind," Kash said as she left the ten.  
  
Harry sat on his rug contemplating the situation that he had gotten himself into. He had killed a man, it didn't faze him, and he enjoyed it in fact. That's what scared him. What had he become when he killed that man? He was a wolf now, his totem was the wolf. Not that he really knew the significance of the Totem. It seemed rather silly to him, but they fiercely believed in this totem thing, which meant that he must try his best to believe it as well.   
  
The tribe was afraid of him, he had eaten the heart of their leader right in front of them. The thought of it almost made him hurl. It was like he was some other person, like something darker took him over and did it. He couldn't even really believe he killed Dak, but it was the presence that made him kill him. It was the feeling that if he didn't kill him, his whole life would be ruined. He would lose yet another family, and probably his life. Perhaps it was the dark soul of survival, doing everything you can not to lose part of you. It was that dark part of him that killed Dak. He was afraid that perhaps that Dark Soul would one day enshroud him completely and he would not be able to stop it.  
  
No that wouldn't happen, he wouldn't let it happen.  
  
====-=====  
  
"If it isn't Red haired weasel," Draco Malfoy drawled effortlessly.  
  
"Hello Malfoy," Ron snarled, not at all pleased that he had to be around the infamous Slytherin. He could not believe at all that Draco Malfoy had not become a Deatheater, but the absence of that special mark on his arm told otherwise.  
  
"Now, now, I wont tolerate any of that," Lupin told them sternly.  
  
"Please can we stop this foolishness and leave?" Snape said oily.  
  
"I'm ready, we're just waiting on Weasley here," Draco smirked towards the struggling Weasley, who was having trouble putting on his backpack of supplies.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy, I'm ready," Ron told Lupin, who nodded and put his hand on a large desk.  
  
"This is the portkey, and it is going to go off in ten seconds, so I suggest you get yourself over here, and touch this desk. 9. . . 8. . . 7. . . 6. . ." Remus counted.  
  
"Do we really need the countdown?" Snape sneered.  
  
"two. . . one. . . " Lupin finished counting and they were portkeyed to the edge of the Forest of the PureBloods.  
  
Standing in front of it they seemed very small in comparison. The trees were twelve times taller than they were, and Ron himself was six foot two, and Draco five foot eleven. The forest didn't seem to have an entrance, all the trees were bunched together to stop them from entering, unless they cut their ways through, there was no way they were entering this forest. Especially without magic.  
  
"So what now?" Ron asked, turning around to see everyone already tramping towards the forest, "HEY!"  
  
"If you're not going to keep up Mr. Weasley, then I suggest you apparate back to Hogwarts," Snape sneered.  
  
"Unfortunately, I don't have my wand, and you my dear Professor, have the portkey back," Ron snarled.  
  
"You will not talk back to your Professor here, ten points off Gryffindor," He smirked at Ron.  
  
"Does that even work here?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"Just shut up Weasley," Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy," Ron said heatedly.  
  
"Mr Weasley, and Mr Malfoy, for the last time Shutup! We do not want to be attracting the people from inside the forest, not to mention the wolves, and the bears, and the monsters that will rip your gut out and trample on it." Lupin said sternly.  
  
"Yes Professor," Ron said, not knowing really what else to say, even though Lupin was not a professor at the school anymore. Draco just rolled his eyes, and looked back towards the forest that they were now within arms length of it.  
  
"hmmm," Snape hemmed, and he reached out and touched the forest. Immediately the trees seemed to spring apart and create a small doorway that led into the forest. Snape led the way with Draco behind him, then Ron, and following up the group was Lupin.  
  
"Well we're here, now let's get moving," Snape said briskly, and started off towards the middle of the forest.  
  
"I thought we've already started," Ron said.  
  
"Weasley, you are making this trip really un-enjoyable," Draco said.  
  
"Did you expect a vacation?" Ron asked venomously.  
  
"No, but I did expect the group to be less stupid, and it would be if you were NOT here," Draco sneered.  
  
"But I am here, so you will just have to deal," Ron sniffed.  
  
"But I don't have to deal with your incessant bickering, so shut up now, or we will turn right around, and leave Potter to fend for himself," Snape barked, stopping to look at them squarely in the eyes as he delivered him ultimatum.  
  
"Yes Professor Snape," They said unanimously, while Lupin chuckled in the background.  
  
----------=---------  
  
Harry grunted as he was once again slapped. This time for slowing down the tribe. Kash had told him that one of the most important factors of being Tribe Leader is strength, in both mind and body. So she put weights around his ankles, and dumped triple the load that the other tribe members were obligated to carry. There was no way that he would make it with all that weight on him. He knew, the tribe members knew it, and Kash knew it.  
  
But still she made him walk on.   
  
He had already fallen twice on the journey, and each time he fell they quickly picked him back up, and cut a shallow cut on his right arm. Kash had told him that the more scars a man has on his right arm, the more status he loses. Already Harry had two, most of the men had at least five. But they had gotten them over many years, and for different reasons, such as not saving a man from an attack. But Harry got cuts from falling. Of course it did cheer him up when he saw Tarn's scars. He had many, and Tarn had explained to him that the Tribe Leader always has many, many scars. Life is much harder for the Tribe Leader.  
  
Tarn himself had been the heir to be the Tribe Leader, and could very well continue being the heir in a short time. The fact that Harry was gay changed many things. He would not be expected to have children, but the council would choose an heir for him. So naturally they would choose an heir who was already trained. Tarn being one. Kash also expressed the idea, that perhaps they would govern together, Harry first, and Tarn second. Harry himself had eaten the Leader's Heart, so he must become Tribe Leader. Tarn was related to Dak by blood. With Dak's blood running through Harry's body by the heart that was swallowed, and Tarn's son blood, they were equal in status at the moment. At least until the Council made up their minds.   
  
So together they grunted their way through the forest, Tarn carrying a much heavier pack, but doing it better after all the training that he had already accomplished. Training for the Tribe Leader started with learning the magic at age seven, then training physically started at age fifteen. So Tarn had a two year advantage on him, but he also had a few years training to be a silent killer. To hunt that is. So if anyone were to be Tribe Leader it should be Tarn, but life never works out that way for Harry Potter. No matter where he was he would cause chaos, and he would always manage to stick out in a crowd. There was no getting away with it. He thought that perhaps with the death of Voldemort, he would be free from all of this, but that was a foolish dream, and then he thought that getting away from Hogwarts would change everything, nope. Never. Life is never ever fair. Especially for famous people.  
  
"We stop here," Wen ordered, as she had the highest status in the tribe at the moment. At least until Harry and Tarn were officially made men, which would happen when they arrived at the council.  
  
Harry sighed heavily and contentedly, no more hauling stuff all day, no more climbing impossible hills with the whole earth on my back. No more.  
  
"Harry, you and Tarn will continue your training, take your packs off, you will both go for a twenty mile run. I want you back before sunset, which is an hour from now. I will know if you didn't do the whole run, I am Medicine Woman after all," Kash smiled sweetly, Harry hating her guts more every second.  
  
"Yes Medicine Woman," Tarn bowed and put his pack down.  
  
Harry groaned inwardly, and also bowed to the small old woman, despising her and her power. Soon all of that will change, I will become the Tribe Leader, and she will control me no more. Putting his pack down, he followed Tarn who ran deep into the trees.  
  
=========-=========  
  
"Where are we? I swear I've seen that tree before," Ron pointed at a particularly bent over tree.  
  
"Oh God, we didn't go in a huge circle did we?" Draco drawled impatiently.  
  
"I could've sworn we were going east, how have we gone in a huge circle?" Snape consulted him old fashioned compass.  
  
"Remember, this is a magical forest, many things can happen here," Lupin pointed out, knowing quite a bit about magical forests, since he spent a lot of his time as a werewolf there. He even had a shack, and around the time of the full moon, he would go inside the forest, and wait for the moon. He was safe from others, and no one would ever find him unless he wanted to be found. Such is the power of the forest.  
  
"Yes, alrighty here' s the plan, we will all put out hands on this tree, and then we will walk to the tree exactly in front of us, and touch that one. We will do this until we are sure we are getting somewhere, if we don't get anywhere, than I suggest giving up," Snape devised a plan.  
  
"Listen here you, I am not leaving this forest without Harry Potter. He is going to make it out of here alive, and I'm going to make sure of it. He's my best friend, and Ill be damned if I let you ditch him here alone." Ron said harshly, in a demanding voice.  
  
"How touching," Draco laughed, and then walked towards the next tree and placed his hand on it.  
  
Instantly a huge burst of light permeated the air and a spectacle of imaginative and creative color burst forth from the tree, directly from under Draco Malfoy's hand.  
  
"What is happening?!" Draco started to panic. Not sure what to do he tried to pull his hand from the tree to stop the brilliant lights that surrounded them.  
  
"You are stuck to the tree?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Yes! God damn it yes! I am stuck to this bloody tree, with the bloody lights, an anyone within a mile would be able to see the magnificent light display I'm showing." Draco started to lose his temper.  
  
"Now calm down Mr. Malfoy we'll get you off," Snape said, muttering under his breath, "I hope. . . "  
  
Of course Ron heard this and smirked, he looked at Draco's struggling body and grinned in totally delight at the uncomfortable ness of the great Draco Malfoy. This day couldn't get any better. No wait it could, if only Harry were here.  
  
"Ron Get out of my forest," Ron heard a growl from behind him.  
  
=========-=======  
  
Harry Potter was beginning to get used to the jog, his muscles were well toned after Quidditch, not really for running though, but the pace that Tarn was setting was agreeable and with little effort Harry had managed to keep up. Perhaps Tarn was just being easy on him after his first time at the Training. Doesn't matter really, as long as he didn't have to run with those packs on.  
  
"You're lucky Brother of Heart, Usually Kash would make me run with those packs on my back," Tarn laughed at the stupefied look that was etched across Harry's face.  
  
"You're kidding me," Harry laughed weakly, knowing deep down that no, he wasn't kidding.  
  
"Nope, sorry Brother, but the training is hard, you have to be strong to endure it." Tarn flexed his biceps. Strong is right, Harry mused to himself.  
  
"Come on let's quicken the pace a little," Tarn called back behind his shoulder to the running Harry Potter. He was certain that he had done at least half of the course that Kash had set. Oh imagine the packs. . .   
  
And for some unknown reason, Harry was picked up off the ground and a great light burst out from his chest. It's whiteness burned the eyes of those who looked at it. Harry could not see anything, due to the fact that he was what the light was coming from.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" he heard Tarn call out in the distance.  
  
"This is great, I'm done for. I mean what will be able to save me? Nothing. Well it I'm going to die, at least it doesn't hurt." Harry thought amusedly to himself, no longer afraid of death.  
  
With that lost thought a deep pain surged through Harry's body, and he found himself in a totally new place, Tarn at his side. Harry knew that it was a different place, not only because the trees were different, but the magic felt different. More like a prison. Yes, this was close to the border of the forest. But how had he gotten there, and what was he doing? Where did the light go?  
  
No one answered these questions, as there was no one to ask. Tarn himself seemed extremely confused, and awed at the sight of Harry. Who knows why? Tarn shook his head briefly and looked around.  
  
"Definitely near the north border. Come on, we are no longer close to Kash and the clan, they are around one hundred miles from here. But luckily enough we are close the Tribes annual meeting place. We can go there instantly, and not have to go back to Kash," Tarn smiled, teeth perfectly straight in his mouth.  
  
"That sounds good, but what will we do about provisions?" Harry asked, worried that they'll be stuck in the forest once again.  
  
"Don't worry about it, the people at the. . . What's that?" Tarn was saying before he saw some really colorful lights going off behind the trees to the left of him.  
  
"I do not know, I've never seen this kind of thing before. Does stuff like this happen in the forest?" Harry asked in all seriousness.  
  
"No, this looks magical, and there's no magic in the forest other than the magic of the forest itself. Oh Great Forest, I know what this is. It said that in the prophecy of the Tribes that when the King of the Army's lover lights will burst out of the trees themselves as a signal, but also that the lovers will not reunite for many years there after. This means that the time is coming when we will once again take over Hogwarts." Tarn said with an ambitious gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Well lets go investigate it, I hear yelling, which means there is more than one person," Harry suggested, starting to move towards the light.  
  
"Yes, lets go," And they moved towards the bright lights.  
  
========-=======  
  
Draco was panicking; there was no other way to put it. He was stuck to some magical light tree, and could not get away. Not only that but it was like the trees were talking to him. He could hear it in his head. 'You are the lover, the king is waiting, but not yet.' In his head. What in the world does that mean? He was not some kind of tree hugger, or tree. . . don't even think about it, it's not even possible. And who's this King? He's the King's lover? What makes the stupid trees think he's gay? Not that he isn't. . . he was very, very gay. But still the assumption! He ought to cut down this tree, but he couldn't since he was stuck to it.  
  
"Now calm down, Mr Malfoy, we'll get you off," Snape said from behind him  
  
Draco looked at the very evil, smirking, Ron Weasley. What he wouldn't give to throw a rock at him or something, perhaps cast a hex on him, but all in all, throwing rocks would be so much more satisfying. As it always is when throwing rocks at Weasley.  
  
Then he heard it; the voice of Harry Potter.  
  
"Ron, get out of my forest," Harry said from behind Ron. Draco watched as a bright smile lit up on the sound of Harry's voice, then turn into a deep frown, when he turned to see Harry naked from waist up with dark tattoos tainting his alabaster skin.   
  
'My God. . .' Was all Draco could even think. Fortunately Snape or Lupin were not affected by his savage like appearance.  
  
"Harry we have been looking all over, I order you to return to the castle immediately," Snape said haughtily. Harry turned a growled a menacing growl, one that sent shivers up Draco's spine.   
  
"I don't take rules from you anymore," Harry snarled, he looked so. . . wild.  
  
"Harry, please, everyone is worried about you. Ron and Hermione did not mean what they said. They were planning a surprise party, and needed you out of the way," Lupin tried to explain.  
  
"Well, I'm out of the way aren't I?" Harry said coldly.  
  
"Come on mate, we can go home now, we never meant anything we said," Ron tried. Harry stared at him blankly, not a ounce of feeling in his stare. Nothing, just emptiness and coldness.  
  
"Who are these people?" The wild looking Man with Harry asked him.  
  
"They come from Hogwarts," Harry looked at him and smiled. 'Were they lovers?' Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Hogwarts?! Then we must destroy them! For the Great Slytherin!" The Man screamed wildly and patriotically.  
  
By then that was all Draco could take, he instantly burst out laughing. "The Great Harry Potter the Gryffindor, with a maniac Slytherin?!" He laughed heartily.  
  
"and the lover will laugh at the great king," The man said lowly, but loud enough that everyone could hear.  
  
"I don't believe it, I am not the King, and he will NEVER be my lover!" Harry protested, his voice losing the wild edge for panic.  
  
". . . and the king will doubt, and cast his lover from the forest forever." The man smiled at Harry.  
  
"Shut up Tarn, I'm not this King, and they cannot stay here. They must leave!" Harry turned to the rest when he said that last sentence.   
  
"We're not leaving without you," Ron said defiantly.  
  
"Then I will have to force you out," Harry smiled maliciously, "Ron, I've killed a man I thought was my friend, I'm not afraid of having to hurt you."  
  
"That must've been how we tracked you. Did you use the Avada Kedavra curse?" Snape asked, a little surprised at Harry's confession.  
  
"You have been tracking me?!" Harry yelled indignantly, a red haze surrounding his body.  
  
"Put your head back on Harry, how else would we have found you?" Lupin asked incredulously.  
  
"Do not insult the King of the Forest!" Tarn yelled, pulling out a dagger that he had hidden in his pants. By this time Harry's anger had turned white hot. Just looking at him made you afraid for your life. As Draco was in this very moment. If he had the choice he would turn and run out of the forest, unfortunately for him, he was still stuck to the glowing tree.  
  
"You leave now!" Harry yelled loudly, then the forest once again burst with a brilliant white light, which was enveloped by Harry. Harry's eyes burned with the rage of a flaming fire. He lifted his arms and motioned them apart, like moses did when he separated the sea to make a path for his people to cross. Magically enough the trees sprang apart and made a passage to the outside of the forest. Now Draco was petrified. Harry was using magic, wandless, in a forest that repelled any use of magic, plus is was being implied that he would be Harry's lover. There was only so much that one could take in one sitting.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing?" Lupin asked fiercely.  
  
" . . . and the King will weild the magic of the forest, and order the forest to open up to the outside." The strange man bowed his head.  
  
Harry ignored this and raised his arms once again, this time pointing at Professor Snape. With a mere twitch of his finger, Snape was picked up five feet in the air, and blasted out of the forest, no hurled more like it. Hurled by imaginary hands.  
  
"That is the first warning, for I never did like Snape, now leave." Harry said, his eyes losing his rage.  
  
"No, we cannot leave without you. You are once more essential to the well-being of the wizarding world." Lupin tried again, and once again another member of their team was hurled to the outskirts of the forest, right beside the limp form of Professor Snape.  
  
"Ron, don't make me do it," Harry said calmly.  
  
"Do it Harry, for I won't leave without you," Ron said, his eyes flaring up with both anger, and fear.  
  
"You leave me no choice," Harry said, and he hurled Ron from the forest as well. Though much more forcefully, and with more vigor. Like it was personal.   
  
"Harry, you must become Tribe Leader, you are the King," The strange man once again said.  
  
"Tarn, forget about the King thing. You are the rightful heir of the Wolf Tribe. Eating a heart does not make the blood of your father run through my veins!" Harry cried indignantly.  
  
"Harry, you do not fully understand the customs of out Tribes, but it is in the prophecy, that the King would be an outsider who would join us together. You will learn our customs, and you will join us together for war," The man named Tarn tried once again to convince Harry.  
  
"I don't believe you," Harry said.  
  
"Then don't believe me, but you are the King." Tarn laughed.  
  
"What ever makes you sleep at night, Tarn," Harry laughed as well.  
  
By this time Draco had finally managed to break free of the tree. It seemed that the power that was holding him there was absorbed into Harry. Which was good, so he could sneak out. And he'd had a lot of experience in sneaking. If he was careful there was no way that Harry would hear him.  
  
Right. . .   
  
Left. . .   
  
Right. . .   
  
*SNAP*  
  
'Oh damn,' Draco cursed himself.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" Harry turned and looked at him.  
  
"Uhh. . . I was just uhh leaving," Draco pointed towards his group, which were still lying motionless, which he really didn't want to happen to him.  
  
"Why are you here anyways? You were never my friend," Harry asked curiously. No rage at all.  
  
"Well after seeing what you do to your 'friends' I don't really think I want to be one," Draco looked pointedly at Ron and the others.  
  
"They are no longer my friends, but as it is, you are no longer my enemy. Now get out of my forest," Harry said calmly.  
  
"Right, exactly what I was thinking," Draco said nervously, and hesitantly turned his back to Harry and started on his way out of the forest.  
  
"Oh and Draco?" Harry said once more.  
  
"Yah?" Draco turned around, curious at what he had to say, not to mention the fact that he had called him Draco.  
  
But he was much surprised when Harry slashed his face from his right eyebrow and diagonally towards his neck, passing over the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I always thought you were to pretty for your own good," And with that he turned and left, leaving Draco with a bleeding face, and thoughts of revenge.  
  
==========-==========  
  
Author's note: Heh, promises are fruitless. I said 13000 words, well you get almost 6000 hahahah not even close. But I decided to leave it like that cause I was getting restless. Anyways I still have to get to the council. What a nightmare. Well have fun! 


	4. The Beginning

Author's note: Anti-climatic eh? Well . . . unfortunately that's the last we see of the great GROUP for a while now. Lol. Harry has to stay in the forest, it's essential to the plot. Oh well. You'll just have to live with it.  
  
Disclaimer: Didn't own him then, don't own him now.  
  
=-==`=`=`=`==[==[=  
  
"We are here," Tarn said halting their endless walking.   
  
"Where? I thought we were going to this major council meeting," Harry said confused since there was no one in sight, nor was there any buildings, marking, anything to show that anyone was there, or had even been there at any time.  
  
"This is the council, we are here," Tarn smiled, then he walked up to a tree and knocked on it three times, once hard, and twice soft.  
  
"I don't think the tree is going to answer," Harry said hiding his grin.  
  
"I wouldn't speak just yet," Tarn smirked, and instantly Harry heard a loud rumbling.   
  
"What is it?" Harry said, looking suspiciously all around, not knowing where this noise was coming from.  
  
"It's the door," Tarn said, and the massive tree that he was knocking on started to pick itself up from it's roots, and stood straight up, balancing on it's thick roots to create a doorway with stairs leading downwards into the ground.  
  
"What is it?" Harry said, peering into the darkness that the stairway led to.  
  
"It's the Home of the Tribal Council Meeting," Tarn said, and the walls began to glow with a faint light, as they slowly made their way down the stairs.   
  
=====-=-=-=-==-  
  
"The glowing walls symbolize the coming of the King," Tribe Leader of the Mountain Lion Tribe, Yat, said.  
  
"Then he is here," His wife said.  
  
"Yes, and he will lead us to triumph." Yat nodded.  
  
"But that means that he must be supreme leader of us all, it's our turn be Tribal council leader!" His wife protested.  
  
"Hush silly woman, the King leads all, he has no need of a council. Even though it is our year to be Tribe Council, the King MUST have total control, or else the mighty plan of Slytherin will fail, and we the tribe leaders, and the medicine women will have to put ourselves to death." Yat said, reprimanding his wife the Medicine Woman of the Mountain Lion Tribe Yeta.  
  
"That is just a silly tradition, there is no need to put ourselves to death!" She protested once again, feeling that the Tribe should modernize itself, they were no longer savages, they should no longer follow savage customs.  
  
"Foolish Wife! Our society thrives on custom and tradition, without it we will all perish. It would fall apart, do you want anarchy in our forest, we would instantly have wars with each other, everyone would die, and once again the Wolf Tribe will come out on top as they always do. No, now it's better with the image that everything is equal, and the image that the Wolf Tribe do not dominate all. And soon it will be perpetual equalness, with the coming of the King. He will bring us together, and we will fight. As is our destiny," Yat said.  
  
'Silly Yat, he will not rule us, and the Wolf Tribe will not come out on top. I will see to it.' Yeta smirked to herself, knowing that the poison that the first Medicine Woman of the Mountain Lion Tribe was in her pouch that she kept around her neck at all times. That first Medicine woman knew, she knew that the King would come from the Wolf side, but the Wolves would not dominate any longer. Now is the time for the Mountain Lion to dominate, and that poison will kill the King, and the Wolves will die of loneliness for their fallen leaders. They will run away with their tails between their legs, for we will rule all. It's too bad her husband couldn't share in her plans, he was too much of a traditionalist, and that would get him killed.  
  
'Yes. . . this plan will go quite well,'  
  
~~~~~~~)~~~~  
  
"Welcome Tarn, and who might this be?" Yat asked Tarn.  
  
"This is Harry, Leader of the Wolf Tribe. Dak's heart beats in his chest." Tarn bowed to Yat, " and Harry, this is Leader of the Mountain Lion tribe, Yat."  
  
"Nice to meet you Yat," Harry smiled warmly.  
  
"You don't look as if you're from around here," Yat squinted his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Well originally I'm not from here. In an unfortunate accident I apparated over here and having no reason to go back, and the fact that I killed Tribe Leader Dak, I felt that I should probably stay. I came from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Harry explained.  
  
"So you killed Dak, good job, I knew someday that someone would." Yat smiled.  
  
"Do not speak lowly of my father, he was a better man then you ever were," Tarn snarled.  
  
"He was a great Tribe Leader, and as Tarn has said, his heart beats in my chest. By insulting him, you insult me," Harry glowered at Yat.  
  
"So sorry," Yat smiled weakly, "I noticed that the walls were gleaming, does this mean that one of you is the King?"   
  
"Like the prophecy said, the King will be an outsider, Harry came from Hogwarts, the birth place of Salazar Slytherin, who better a person to be King for the Pureblood army?"   
  
"You've seen Hogwarts?" Yat asked Harry.  
  
"Yes I went to school there for many years." Harry nodded.  
  
"You are the King, I believe now." Yat said solemnly.  
  
"See Yat, I was telling the truth," Tarn grinned.  
  
"I will inform the other leaders, it seems like a new leader needs to be appointed," Yat said as he left the room.  
  
"He didn't look very enthusiastic," Harry frowned.  
  
"You here means the leadership will change. Now it will be perpetual equalness, there will be no leader tribe this year. You will be King. But this year was his year to be Tribe Leader for all the tribes. It is a great honor, and it has been taken from him."   
  
"But I don't want to be King," Harry protested.  
  
"Whether you want it or not doesn't matter, our Tribes are controlled by tradition and customs, you are just one of the many. If we were to break them we would all fall apart. You need to be educated in such customs if you are to be King."  
  
"But the King rules all does he not? New customs must be made. People who want to join into a tribe shouldn't have to kill someone or be killed. No things will have to change, and if you're determined to make me King, then the others will just have to follow."  
  
"You truly are a King." Tarn patted Harry on the back.  
  
"God forbid," Harry laughed.  
  
========-=-=-=-====(=  
  
Two Days Later  
  
"We are here today to appoint a new leader, a leader of the Tribe Council, but this year is a different year for all of us. Instead of passing the leader ship to the next Tribe, the Mountain Lion Tribe, we are finally passing it to the King who will lead us forward and put to action the plan and will of our great founder Salazar Slytherin.  
  
"As dictated in the prophecy, the King, our great leader, was to be an outsider, and here he is today: Harry Potter leader of the Wolf Tribe, by way of the execution of the long standing Tribe leader Dak. He faced Dak in a Tribe Leaders battle some time ago, and has long since been training to fully accept the challenges of the role of Tribe Leader. Being a Tribe leader is hard, you must be strong in body, but ever so much stronger in mind. It is your duty to protect your people using what ever means possible. Only then are you a true leader. But as King of all the Tribes you are responsible for much, much more. You are our war commander, it is by your hand that we will have victory. I Uha Tribe Leader of the Stag Tribe bow before you and recognize you as the King."  
  
"I Yat, Tribe Leader of the Mountain Lion Tribe bow before you and recognize you as the King"  
  
"I Japa, Tribe Leader of the Raven Tribe bow before you and recognize you as the King"  
  
"I Gato, Tribe Leader of the Eagle Tribe bow before you and recognize you as the King"  
  
"I Belg, Tribe Leader of the Black Bear Tribe bow before you and recognize you as the King"  
  
"I Nor, Representator of the Lower Tribes, the Beaver, Swallow, Salmon, and Badger Tribes bow before you and recognize you as the King"  
  
"Harry, it is now customary that they each take a drink of water mixed in with your blood. That will bind the Tribes together," Kash said as Harry let her take his arm and slash it with a sharp blade, blood spilled over the bowl on the floor, almost immediately the cut closed and you could not even tell that he had been cut if not for the blood that painted his arm.  
  
"What?!" Harry gasped.  
  
"It is the power, it is already starting to come to you. Like Salazar Slytherin the power of the forest and the leaders is being transported into your body. You are the one controlling force, you will control us all." Kash said. She then picked up the bowl of blood and had someone from the side bring in a pitcher of water, the person poured the water into the bowl and Kash stirred it around. She then handed it to Nor, who took a drink and fell to his knees lowered his head to the ground and bowed before Harry. A resonating note rang out around the chamber, and Nor's back burst open bloodily and blue ribbons of light poured out from his open wound and plunged into Harry's chest. Nor screamed loudly in the background from the pain and just before he was about to pass out blue wings burst from the wounds and the wounds closed and disappeared like Harry's arm wound had. Nor lay there on the ground breathing heavily, his blood streaked blue wings flopped lazily on the floor.  
  
"You have wings to fly, use them well," Kash said, and then a cold harsh wind blew around the chamber and Nor's wings dissolved into the wind sending blue feathers flying everywhere, they disappeared instantly as they touched the ground, "you can summon them again, do not be alarmed."  
  
Nor got up, and handed the bowl to Belg who looked fearful.  
  
"It will be the same for you Belg," Kash said as Belg took a fearful drink. Good to her word the same happened to Belg but the wings were a dark orange, Gato yellow, Japa red, Yat gold, and Uha brown. When all the transformations were complete, blood splattered the floor, and the faces of those watching from the front.  
  
Harry stood there like proudly, his eyes shining like a beacon until a single cry rang out from his mouth and he buckled over, huge black wings burst from his back, blood once again splattered the floor and the walls, but as quickly as he fell, he got straight back up. He bent his head over trying to catch his breath, and after a few moments of silence his looked straight up into the crowd. The crowd gasped in horror as they saw Harry's eyes, they were shining like a beacon, but there was no pupil, just a deep, beautiful green.   
  
Harry raised his hands and they started to glow brightly, a black wand appeared in his hands, and he smiled a wolfish grin. He took the wand in one hand flicked it once and screamed out "NERIHTYLS!" Immediately the wand shot out 6 different ribbons of light, the colors of the Tribe Leader's wings, Blue, Orange, Yellow, Red, Gold, and Brown. They quickly wound themselves together to create a pitch black ribbon, the ribbon raised itself, still attached to the end of his wand, it separated into a million pieces and dived into the heads of the on lookers. Screams echoed in the chamber as each person in the room was penetrated by the black ribbon. They fell to the ground in a bow, you could hear the scream reverberate throughout the forest as the ribbons found every Pure blood in the forest boundary. Everyone bowed for Harry that day, and when the echoes finally cleared, each and everyone of them looked up, and each and everyone of them had pitch black eyes, no whites, no nothing. Just blackness.   
  
The ribbons returned to Harry's wand, and he smiled in wonder. Every single one of their minds were connected to create a pack. They were a pack, they were a family. Nothing could kill them now. He grinned a wolfish grin leaned back and howled loudly, and everyone joined him. Animals in the forest cowered in fear when they heard their howl, and when they emerged from the Chamber they were no longer humans, they were wolves, in mind if not body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Four years later.  
  
"Where do you want this sir?" Someone called out from behind him.  
  
"Put it over there by those trees," He called back, he was tired of being asked what to do with every single thing on this expedition. Sure he was the leader, but doesn't the leader deserve a break sometimes?  
  
"AHH!" The man called.  
  
"What now?" He said as he looked back to find that the man had dropped an important piece of machinery, "good god man! What are you doing?! Just give me that, pick it up and give it to me."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy sir, I didn't mean too. . .I . . .I . ." He stammered.  
  
"Is EVERYONE here an incompetent? PLEASE tell me I have SOMEONE who has a BRAIN!" He screamed at everyone who stopped what they were doing to stare at him.  
  
Silence echoed around the camp they were trying to put up.  
  
"ARRRRGH!" He screamed once again. He had changed over the years, no longer was he a pathetic prat who didn't care a thing about others. Sure he didn't really have any compassion for anybody, but he definitely wasn't a prat. Draco Malfoy was an anthropologist. He studied old cultures, both wizard and muggles. He didn't particularly know what made him so fascinated in muggles, but after his father was finally convicted for being a deatheater, he realized how stupid it was to hate people for what they were. It was like hating a dog for being a dog. No it didn't make much sense did it? It came to quite a surprise to his mother when he decided to take up the study of Anthropology, but Dumbledore was quite pleased. Snape wasn't, but what could you expect? Draco WAS Snape's most gifted students, and he COULD brew the most dangerous and power potions, but it just wasn't for him. He wanted to travel and learn things, and if he needed to brew things, well good. But in every good thing there's a flipside. His flipside was that he had to work with BRAINLESS INCOMPETENTS! Draco let out a loud sigh, and those around him rolled his eyes. Ok so he hadn't changed THAT much, but at least he wasn't constantly trying to get people in trouble. That's because he was the boss, and wanted the least amount of trouble possible.  
  
"Sir, the camp is set up." Draco's 'secretary' told him.   
  
"Good, now we can get some rest. Tomorrow we'll go out into the forest and see what we can find." He smiled to his secretary. His secretary's name was Howard, and had the most brains of the lot. Probably why Draco liked him. He couldn't stand stupid people.   
  
Of course. . . his workers weren't stupid. . . he just didn't like them.   
  
Draco looked over the camp and sighed in relief. It truly was ready. He took a moment to look at his surroundings. He had been there once before, when they went after Harry Potter. He softly touched the scar that crossed his face diagonally. 'I wonder what happened to him,' he thought to himself as he looked out into the expanse of the forest.   
  
He came to this place because Dumbledore told him that he'd find an interesting old civilization out here, he suspected that Dumbledore just wanted him to find Harry, but he was all a bit too curious as to what happened to Harry. It would be satisfactory to find Harry's bones. He laughed. No he didn't have any hard feeling for Harry except that he cut his face, that made him angry. But maybe they'd find him. As he recalled there was another man with Harry when they found him. What could this mean? And what about those glowing lights? No he was pretty sure Harry was still alive. And the tree? It told him things. It said 'You are the lover, the king is waiting, but not yet.' What in the world did that mean? And then Harry screamed after he laughed at him, and that strange man said some kind of . . prophecy. Is that why he was back? For answers? It makes sense, his mind must have subconsciously wanted to know, and forced him to choose a path that would bring him directly back. No, he was just kidding himself, he knew that he chose this path so that he'd be back, he knew that Dumbledore would ask him to investigate this. What he didn't know is WHY he wanted to come back. First it could've been revenge, but it's hard to say what it is now since he no longer felt hatred over the great Harry Potter.  
  
"Why am I standing here thinking about this? I'm here, and that's that. There's no point in dwelling on it," He murmured to himself. He walked to where his tent was set up and got ready for bed. Tomorrow he and his team would venture out into that vast expanse of forest. . .   
  
Yes. Tomorrow they would find out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N – BAH! Don't even TELL me that this took long to write, because I know it. *big grin* obviously. Last time I updated . . . July 29th?! OMG I'M SO SORRY!!! I just looked. AHHH!! That's so damn long! GEEZ!! And this chapter is so short. I'm now contemplating writing more. . . but no. I'm sorry if things are so jumbled. . . but it's been a looooong time. I keep forgetting things. . . and them having to go back and read the previous chapters. . . then I have to change things. Gah. It's all so complicated. I'm not sure if any of it makes sense, and I've got some pretty long paragraphs filled with run on sentences. But meh. What can you do? I'm just glad I have this laptop at school. I can write more.   
  
Alright. Next chapter soon. 


	5. The Capture

A/N: Hey thanks for the wonderful reviews, they really made my day :D Lol and I was thinking Van when I wrote about the wings. Bwahahah, ok so, props to Van, my inspiration.  
  
Savage  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do you, unless you do. Then I'm sorry. But yah.  
  
Up near the edge of the forest, camouflaged in the bushes a wolf stood watching the men set up their camp. He watched as what looked to be the Alpha Male yelled at the other males and go into a brown shelter. With nothing left to see the wolf retreated back into the forest and left to find the King.  
  
"What did you see?" The King asked. The wolf in front of him slowly changed into the figure of Tarn.  
  
"Humans, white ones. They set up camp on the outskirts of the forest. The Leader was a tall strong man, with white hair, the strange thing is that he was not Old, he looked very familiar." Tarn reported.  
  
"And where are the others," asked the King.  
  
"They are guarding the camp, they'll make sure no one comes in." Tarn growled at the thought of the white men entering the forest.  
  
"Call them off, they will come in at will. It will easier to ambush them if they come inside the forest."   
  
"Yes King," Tarn said as he backed away from the King, making sure that the King did not see his back.  
  
"Oh and Tarn, make sure none of them see you," And then Tarn Left. Harry, the King sat in the chamber hall where he was made King that fateful day. When he moved his muscles rippled, he was by far the most powerful in both mind and body, in the whole tribe. As the King he had the obligation to make sure every single member of all of the tribes was in peak condition, for the battle that was soon to come.   
  
"Sir, Kash would like to see you," Belg entered the room, his orange wings gleaming and flowing behind him. Ever since the Tribe leaders got their wings, they did their best to use them to show their power. They kept them out at all times, and made sure they sparkled and gleamed. They're wings were they're link to the King, because as long as they had them they were closer to the King than anyone else. Except for the Wild Four, who were Harry's personal Bodyguards, they ate with him, slept near him, and did his bidding, but Harry was the nicest to them because although they weren't as powerful as the Winged tribe leaders, they were Harry's friends, they were like brothers. The Wild Four consisted of Tarn, Boro, Rog, and Ven. All of these four were from the original Wolf Tribe, and volunteered for their job the first day Harry was proclaimed King, and so far they have protected Harry from every kind of danger.  
  
Harry go up and went to join Belg who walked with him to see Kash, Harry didn't have his wings out though, for a few reasons, everyone already knew he was the most powerful, so he didn't need to display it to get an upper hand, because no matter what the King is always the highest Rank. Also he found it extremely unsatisfying to have his back burst open, not only was it messy because you got blood splattered everywhere, but it hurt. Harry was no stranger to pain, but still, he'd rather not have his back ripped open just so he can display his wings.   
  
Together Belg and Harry walked down the hall to the small room that Kash was staying in, Belg just a step behind Harry at all times. It was an unconscious step back, but were Belg to be one step with him, or one step ahead, it would be instant death by way of having his wings torn from his back and his head sliced off and put on a stake at the edge of the forest, which is the most disgraceful thing that could ever happen to you.  
  
"How is she?" Harry asked Belg.  
  
"She is worsening, it will only be a few more days until she passes away. She weakens with every breath," Belg said sadly, even though he had no reason to be sad at all, but Kash had acted as Harry's mother ever since Harry arrived in the forest, and he knew it would be a great sorrow when Kash died.  
  
"Leave me now," Harry ordered Belg as he moved the deer skin to the side to step into the small room.  
  
"Yes sir," Belg bowed and left.  
  
"Harry? Is that you?" Harry heard Kash's weak voice call through the door.  
  
"Yes Kash, I am here." Harry walked into the room over to her side. Ever since the ordeal when Harry became King, Kash started to deteriorate. She said that this was because her only purpose was to make sure the King became King, and now she was not needed so she started to pass away. Harry thought this was nonsense because no one only had one purpose in the world and then passed away, but there was no mistaking it, Kash was dying.  
  
"Harry, there is something I must tell you, this is the last time I am going to be able to talk to you," Kash took Harry's hand into her own.  
  
"What? No, this is not possible, you have lots of time left," Harry said, not wanting her to die.  
  
"No, I have dreamed it, this is the last time I will speak to you, and the most important time. I have made sure that you will be King, I made Dak stay so we could heal you, I made sure you would duel and become part of the Tribe, I gave up my husband for you. And now that you are King I was not needed, except for this one last task. I must tell you, that he's here." Kash said her voice weakening with each word.  
  
"Who's here, Kash?" Harry said gripping her hand unwilling to let her die.  
  
"The lover, your consort. He's here. He is tall, and strong, and has the will power of another wolf, but he is of the snake, just like our Great Leader Salazar Slytherin. His hair is white hot like the sun, and his eyes are like deep pools of melting silver. He was here once before and he's here again, you must go to him." She said looking into his pupil-less eyes.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Harry said somberly.  
  
"Yes, you marked him. It was with this mark that you claimed him to be yours. How did you mark him Harry?" Kash asked.  
  
"I slashed him across the face with a knife," Harry said, wishing he never felt the urge to mess up that beautiful face.  
  
"Ahh the knife, there will be great troubles in your relationships in the future. That is the symbol of the knife when it comes to relationships," Kash said.  
  
"No, it can't be true." Harry said looking away.  
  
"It is, and you must accept it. Now leave me, I would like to die in silence with the spirits," Kash told him.  
  
"Yes Kash, Goodbye," Harry said as he got up and left. He didn't kiss her, or hug her, to do so would be the greatest disrespect to her ever. Harry walked down the hall towards the surface, 'Draco Malfoy was to be his lover? It's unreal,' but if there was someone he believed in when it came to prophecies, it was Kash. And he must respect her wishes. He might not be Draco's lover, but he must seek him out, for Kash's sake. 'And anyways, they are not allowed to leave, no one comes to the forest and leaves alive,' That was the rule since Harry became King. No one was allowed to come and leave lest they figure out the truth of the Pure blood army. No one could know until they attacked, and they were close, everybody knew the secrets of magic. Everyone could use a wand, and magic. They left the forest with their wands from the trees everyday for a few hours to practice spells. Except Harry of course, you never knew if he was still being tracked, but after his Coronation to King they found wizards investigating outside the forest a few days later. Aurors. Harry and the others had no choice but the kill them. They suffered a painful end, they burned them alive like a chicken slowly rotated over a fire. Not low enough to touch the flames, but not high enough not to be safe. They were slowly roasted as everyone took a turn turning them on shifts. It took them four days to completely cook, and they screamed loudly for two, and finally died halfway through the third day. They fed the remains to some fellow wolves. They didn't like the cooked meat, but they ate it anyways. Food is food.   
  
Harry reached the surface and changed into a wolf, and joined the Wild four on the outskirts of the forest, deciding that they might as well watch them, so when they came into the forest, they'd be ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There's something weird about this forest boss," Robert, one of the archaeologists in Draco's group said.  
  
"And what's that Robert?" Draco asked dryly.  
  
"Well according to the magic meter, this forest is continually radiating large amounts of magic," Robert said looking at a metering device he had in his hand.  
  
"Robert, this is like the Forbidden Forest, it's a magical forest," Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Here I'm going to take out the Magic Area Scanner, and look to see if the forest has certain power spots where there is more magic than others." Robert said rumbling through his bag to pull out what looked like a thin sheet of plastic. He put it on the ground and said a few spells. The piece of plastic suddenly put up a hologram of the forest. Since it was a magical forest, everything on the map was a light orange, that's all Robert and Draco expected to see but . . .   
  
"Holy Hell," Draco said looking a the hologram. If there was more concentrated magic in one spot then the color went to a darker orange, to a light red, to a dark red, to deep maroon. When Draco looked at the hologram there were billions of light red dots, a few dark red dots, and one large deep maroon dot, that was very close to the camp.   
  
"What is it?" Robert said frightfully.  
  
"I have no idea, here we'll get someone to go in. Joe!" Draco called to a particularly stupid member of his crew.  
  
"Yes boss?" Joe asked oblivious to what Draco was going to get him to do and why.  
  
"You see that tree over there?" Draco pointed to a tree way across the field that they were standing on. The tree was right near the large maroon maroon dot, "I want you to walk over there, go about. . . 20 meters into the forest and them come straight back out ok?"   
  
"Yes sir," Joe said, and then he started trundling over to the forest. Draco and Robert looked at the dots on the map. The majority of them were over right around the center of the huge forest, which was about 10 miles into the forest. Then there were clumps in various places, but the closest one to them was about fifty dots right by the part of the forest where they were standing. Right where they were sending Joe.   
  
They watched the map and they saw Joe on it, he was a yellow dot among the others, Draco wondered what color he was, shrugging it off he watched as the yellow dot got closer and closer to the forest with the dots. Closer, closer, then he was in the forest, about five meters, if they looked up they were not able to see Joe, then about 10 meters. . . 15 meters. . . when Joe reached 20 meters that's when things started to change. Suddenly the red dots started to circle him, faster and faster, slowly the dark maroon dot started to approach. Joe's yellow dot started to walk back he got about 5 meters when he stopped. By then the red dots were about 2 meters away from him. Draco and Robert watched as all the dots stopped moving. Then suddenly Joe's dot started to make a run for it. Almost immediately the red dots caught up and crowded him. The Maroon dot moved up extremely close, it was practically standing on top of him.  
  
"What the. . ."   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Joe's blood curdling scream echoed all around camp and the forest.  
  
"Robert! Let's Go!" Draco yelled and motioned for them to run back to camp. Robert got up and started running, "wait the scanner!" Draco yelled, he grabbed the scanner, stuck it in his back pocket and ran after Robert.  
  
They reached the camp to find everything everyone looking out towards the forest with fear in their eyes.  
  
"What's happened boss?" One of his crewmen asked.  
  
"I don't know, we're going in there, something has happened to Joe," Draco said, grabbing his wand, "everyone grab their wand."  
  
"But sir. . ."  
  
"GRAB YOUR WAND! WE DO NOT LEAVE ANYBODY BEHIND!" Draco screamed, enraged. All the men scurried to their tents to grab their wands. Once they were all back and assembled Draco layed out the plan, they were going to ambush the dots, and try to take out the maroon dot first. Every man agreed and they started towards the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What do we do with him?" Tarn motioned towards the skinless corpse.  
  
"Leave him there, we can expect them to come for us any minute," Harry said, leaning up against a tree. Suddenly the body started twitching, Harry calmly got up, walked over hand stepped on the bloody face crushing the skull and creating a pool of blood which was immediately sucked up by the forest.  
  
"I hear something," Rog one of the Wild four said.  
  
"It is time, they're coming," Harry said with a feral grin.  
  
~%%%%)))%((()(%()()(%)@()$*$(!)@*%)@&  
  
"Draco we've. . ."  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
"Ouch my foot,"  
  
"SHH!"  
  
"What are we. . .AHHHHHHHHH!" One man screamed as a large blade impaled him from his chest onto a nearby tree.  
  
"SHIT!" Draco swore loudly, "everyone get their wands!"  
  
"We have them! But they're not working!!" Robert was panicking.  
  
"They don't work in this forest you pathetic waste of flesh," Something whispered from all around them.  
  
"Who are you?!" Draco screamed.  
  
Silence.  
  
-riiiiiiiiiip-  
  
Draco turned around to see a wild looking man rip off the ear of one of his men, then tuck it into a cloth he wore around his waist. The man laughed and plunged his hand into the mans chest, grabbed his spinal cord and jerked it forward. A Flash of blinding pain, then instant death.  
  
"Everyone to me!" Draco said loudly, and everyone crowded around Draco. They all huddled around in the middle of a small clearing. The wild looking man was plucking out the other mans eyes while grinning evilly at them.   
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't some more wizards," Another man stepped out into view, he grinned at the other man who was now eating the eyes, "Ven, what should we do with these men?"  
  
"Two against one? It seems a little unfair," Ven laughed.  
  
"Yes they definitely need about 20 more if they want to live," The man laughed.  
  
"You can't stand up against 20 men!" Draco growled.  
  
"Hmm, we have a fighter, I DO love those," Ven grinned.  
  
"Ahh, but the King wants that one alive, but he didn't say anything about the others. . ."  
  
"Seems a little unfair to have 19 men just to ourselves, I must say I've built up a taste for wizards, the last ones were just delicious."  
  
"Don't worry, I brought the brothers." The man said as two more men walked out of the forest.  
  
"Hello Rog, Boro," Ven nodded to the two new comers.  
  
"Good day for wizard isn't it Ven and Tarn?" The one called Boro laughed.  
  
"Alas, this is an important day, so we brought along the leaders," Rog sighed looking sorrowful.  
  
"We're going to have to share OUR catch with those bird-brains?" Ven scoffed.  
  
"Now now Ven, they definitely do not have as much brains as a bird," Tarn grinned.  
  
"Stop this foolishness," A strong voice said from out of Draco's vision.  
  
"Yes your Majesty," they all got down on one knee.  
  
'What in the world?' Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Now what do we have here?" The unknown voice asked.  
  
"Wizards," Ven said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"And we all know how much you love wizards," the man chuckled.  
  
"Yes, and I'm not sharing with the tribe leaders," Ven snarled.  
  
"You won't be eating any of them my dear Ven, no. Let them go." The voice said.  
  
"What!? But we can't. . there's no way. . . but. . . alright." Ven sighed.  
  
"See you later boys," Tarn let out a brisk laugh, and then they disappeared back into the forest.  
  
"Draco? What now?" Robert whispered into his ear.  
  
"Run," Draco said, then he broke away from the group and ran as fast as could away towards the edge of the forest. It took a few seconds, but soon everyone else was racing towards the edge along with him.  
  
"AWWWOOOOOUUUU" A wolf howl rang out throughout the forest. . .   
  
that's when people started to die.  
  
As they ran wolves would come up behind them, knocked them over and bit out their throats. Draco ran faster trying to get away from the wolves who were pursuing them, the only thing was Draco and the others were running for their lives, but the wolves were just playing a sadistic game.   
  
Soon only Draco and Robert were left running.  
  
"Draco, we're not going to make it," Robert said, looking over.  
  
"No, no we're not," Draco said.  
  
"Goodbye-" Robert started, but he was knocked over by a wolf, and his throat was brutally ripped out.  
  
Draco started to run faster, but he noticed that no one was chasing him anymore. . . that's odd. . Not even a sound of a wolf behind him. Soon Draco reached the edge of the forest, and started running across the field towards the camp. He contemplated leaving everything here and just apparating away from here, but there were valuables that he just couldn't leave to be stolen by those wild men, or destroyed by the wolves. He was almost there when he heard the rustling of wings. . .   
  
-whoosh- something knocked him over, and landed right in front of him.  
  
"Get up," It was the strong voice from before.  
  
"Is this him your Majesty?" another man said.  
  
"Yes, GET UP!" The man screamed, his voice echoing over and over.  
  
Draco got to his knees, too afraid to look at the man.  
  
"Look at me, tell me if you remember me," The man said with an amused tone.  
  
"Why should I ever remember you?" Draco asked stingingly.  
  
"Because Draco, we were famous rivals,"   
  
Draco looked up to see a man who looked extremely familiar, this had to be him. There was only one person who he could be. Except this man had wings, and this man was strong, and this man was beautiful.  
  
"It can't be you Harry. . . is it?" Draco looked at the man who looked like Harry.  
  
The man just smiled.  
  
"Bow to your master," one of the men said, they all had wings.  
  
"I have no master but myself," Draco snarled.  
  
"That's what you think." And then the world went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco woke up to find himself lying on a large white bed, chained to the bed post, naked. He tried desperately to cover himself up, but his hands were tied behind his back. He looked around the room, it was completely empty except for the bed. It reminded him of a torture chamber.   
  
Suddenly a door to the right opened.  
  
"So you're awake," Harry grinned. Draco stared at Harry, he was beautiful. His dark hair shone and his eyes flickered in the firelight, the only thing strange about his eyes, was that he had no pupil. Harry's muscles rippled when he slowly sauntered towards him.  
  
Not to mention he was completely naked.  
  
"Harry, what?" Draco said staring at Harry's naked body, then looking at the leash attached to the collar around his neck that bound him to the bedpost.  
  
Harry climbed onto the bed slowly on his hands and knees. He leaned down and lightly bit Draco's toe.  
  
"H. . h. . Harry!?" Draco gasped.  
  
"I think you know why you're here," Harry sat up and crossed his legs looking at Draco.  
  
"No, I don't actually," Draco snarled.  
  
"You're my sex slave," Harry grinned.  
  
"WHAT!?" Draco screamed enraged.  
  
"What you didn't guess that by the way you're chained to the bed naked?" Harry started laughing.  
  
"A Malfoy is not a slave," Draco growled lowly.  
  
"A Malfoy does whatever he's fucking told when he talks to the King," Harry leaned forward and nipped at Draco's nose, who jerked away just in time.  
  
"You are a sick bastard, this forest has done weird things to you," Draco looked Harry over, looking at his scars, and his numerous tattoos.  
  
"The past doesn't matter, I am the King, and I want you," Harry looked Draco up and down licking his lips.  
  
"Stop staring at me," Draco said, but Harry didn't stop, he went back to nibbling and sucking on Draco's toes.  
  
"Harry, get the fuck off of me!" Draco screamed and then kicked his foot catching Harry right in the face causing his lip to bleed.  
  
"Mmmm. . .pain. ." Harry groaned pleasurably.  
  
"You sick fuck," Draco snarled.  
  
"You can't tell me you don't want it," Harry started licking his way up Draco's leg.  
  
"Mmmph. . . no. ." Draco was finding it harder and harder to resist. But he finally managed to get out of Harry's spell and kicked him in the stomach, "you can't make me do ANYTHING!"  
  
"There once was a little boy named Draco," Harry drug his teeth across his lip, opening up the cut again.  
  
"He was a toy, a pretty, rosy cheeked toy," Harry licked the bottom of Draco's foot.  
  
"I bought him from the forest," Harry slid his hands up Draco's body to his waist.  
  
"And then I broke him!" Harry snarled as he gripped Draco's waist and flipped him onto his knees, his face pushed into the bed covers.  
  
. . .  
  
He broke Draco four times that night, both body, and spirit. The white blankets stained red.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n. DUN DUN DUUUUN!!! Ok, I was reading that, and I'm a pretty shitty writer, ahahaha. All my stuff in this chapter is pretty shitty, and my paragraphs kinda go on, then change, then go on, then POOF! Change. Lol.   
  
I didn't want to write a sex scene because A) I don't know how,  
  
And B) I don't think I'd be very good at it. So. If in later chapters maybe I'll just make someone else do it. Lol, we can have a contest. Write a Sex scene for Savage! Winner gets their scene in the story! Lol. Ahahahahaha. No I don't think anyone would write one for it. And I don't blame them. I wouldn't write one. Hehe. Anyways. Enough of that, I have a chapter for another story I have to write. 


	6. The Dark Soul

Chapter 6

The Dark Soul

By Godlovesme

"And how was your night your majesty? Sounded like fun." Tarn grinned as he approached Harry who was eating breakfast in the kitchen.

Harry turned around to grin at Tarn who was behind him. Tarn gasped at the state of his body, he was covered in bruises, scratches, and teeth marks, but overall he looked thoroughly satisfied. Tarn knew from experience that Harry liked it very rough in bed. He had come out of Harry's bed with a cracked rib, and a gash of skin missing from his bottom. If this was the state that Harry was in, he wondered what had happened to his new lover, the blonde man.

"There's nothing like a bout of good rough sex," Harry smiled, "of course him cursing at me the whole time and screaming in outrage made it all the more pleasant."

"Do you want me to get a Medicine woman to take care of those wounds?" Tarn pointed at Harry's bloody chest.

"Nah, I can heal them instantly, I just want to keep the after-feelings around for just a bit longer. I wish to relish in the pain, and the memory of last night."

"Suit yourself." Tarn said. Honestly he was a little bit jealous, Harry was a great lover, and it looked like he had such a good time that he might never have him again. Oh well, it was about time that he got married and had some children anyways. Even so, he didn't think that any woman could ever compare to Harry. Sometimes there's nothing better than a man plunging into you, but other times you wish to do the plunging, but you could never do that to Harry. He was an absolute dominant and the king after all. You don't just go and dominate over your supreme leader, it isn't done. Plus if Harry wanted that, he would've just ordered you to do it to him, but obviously he enjoyed his time on top much more.

"Listen, will you go bring Draco some food, and this potion? I'd like to have him ready again by tonight, and I'm afraid that I might have worn him out." Harry laughed deeply, a laugh that had a little to do with humor, but more to do with the anticipation of some very sadistic sex games.

"Of course I can your majesty," Tarn bowed and took the potion that Harry had indicated, as well as a bowl of soup that had already been laid out for Draco. He then backed away from Harry, careful not to show him his back, and left the room. Tarn sighed as he walked down the hall towards Harry's favorite sex room. Here he was bringing food to his biggest competitor for a spot in Harry's bed. He should just leave him to starve, but that would make Harry very angry, and most likely his head would just end up on a spike outside of the forest. He had other competitors for Harry's bed, but they were minor. All of the Wild four had shared a bed with Harry, but not as often as Tarn. Rog was never a fan of having rough sex, so when Harry asked him to his bed and Rog refused Harry went into a rage. He ordered Rog into his bed, and it's not like you can refuse the king, so Rog went fearfully to wait in the sex room. Later the next day Rog left the room without a single bruise or mark except for a faint love bite on the left side of his chest. He had a dreamy look on his face, and a smile that was barely there but full of emotion. Apparently, after they had forced Rog to tell them the whole story of the night, Harry had brought Rog to his bed, and made sweet peaceful love to him all night, and Rog fell in love with his King. Even so, Harry would always be a fan of rough sex, so even though he showed special care for Rog, he ordered Tarn to his bed more often. But now, now it was all over, because Harry's lover had come. The lover from the prophecy.

Tarn entered the room to find Draco sobbing into the pillow on the large four poster bed. Upon hearing Tarn enter the room Draco sat up abruptly a defiant look on his face, probably thinking that he was Harry. When he saw that it wasn't Harry he relaxed a bit and lay back down on the pillows. He actually wasn't hurt that badly, a few scratches, several bruises, and a few teeth marks, but that was all. Harry was hurt more that Draco was. Which meant that Harry had held back. Strange.

"I have brought you some breakfast," Tarn said as he lay the soup and potion down on the table. Draco just snarled.

"Suit yourself." Tarn shrugged, and then left the room. If he didn't want to eat, than that was fine, he wasn't going to stand around and feed Draco like a baby. Well, that was that.

"Oh great," Draco sighed aloud.

He was starving, absolutely starving. He didn't mean to make that other guy leave, but on the other hand he didn't really want to converse with a servant to the man who had brutally raped him just hours ago. Still he should've said something, especially since he couldn't move to eat because his chains weren't long enough to allow him to reach for the bowl on the table beside the bed.

He shouldn't have come here. He should've known that Dumbledore would lead him into trouble, he always did. Like that time when he sent him to Austria to check out some ruins that were thought to be haunted. Of course they actually were haunted, but not by ghosts, by fire breathing vampires. Draco had barely escaped with his life. This was worse though. He wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this situation. He had never been more humiliated in his life. Well except for that time he got drunk and woke up next to the little Weasley girl. The little Weasley girl had then proceeded to follow him everywhere, thinking that they should be boyfriend and girlfriend since they had sex, and then Draco had to explain to her that it was all a mistake and he actually only liked boys. Little Weasley was absolutely devastated, but surprisingly they remained good friends, much to the disappointment of her elder brothers.

What was he rambling about? This was not the time to be thinking of little red haired girls.

"My thoughts exactly." An amused voice said from the direction of the door.

Draco sat up abruptly again, afraid of who he might see. Of course it was exactly who he feared it would be. Harry. What the fuck was he doing reading his mind. His mind was his private domain. MY PRIVATE DOMAIN, POTTER YOU FUCK! Draco pushed his thoughts towards Harry. He didn't know if it worked or not, but he hoped so.

"You're right Draco, it was rude of me to intrude into your thoughts, but you were blushing and I wondered what you were thinking about." Harry apologized.

"Oh, and here I didn't think savage rapist wolf kings apologized." Draco drawled. Although he sounded confident, he was actually terrified. Who knew how Harry would act to sarcasm. Plus, why was he apologizing? Was he trying to get Draco to let his guard down?

"Well occasionally they do," Harry said indifferently.

"What are you here for? Wanna use me as your sex toy again?" Draco snarled.

"No, why do you want me to?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows, looking very much like the old innocent Harry from Hogwarts.

"Uhhh… no, actually I'd like to eat." Draco said, a little set back.

"Oh yeah right, sorry." Harry apologized looking a little sheepish, he got out a key and came over to unlock Draco's cuffs. He was embarrassed and not paying attention to Draco, which gave Draco the advantage of surprise as he took the bowl of soup and hurled it at Harry's head.

It clunked off Harry's head and he fell off the bed. Draco immediately ran to the door, only to find it locked from the inside. Fuck, he had just hit his sadistic captor with a bowl, and wasted his soup. He turned around to see if Harry was knocked out on the ground still, only to find him sitting on the bed laughing his ass off.

"What are you laughing about?" Draco said sourly, he clearly didn't see what was so funny.

"You… soup… head…" Harry said through gasps of laughter.

Obviously Harry was quite insane, or he hadn't had much time for laughter over the last few years. Harry looked up at Draco with a grin on his face that had everything to do with being happy. This surprised Draco and he stumbled backwards and into the wall.

"So, do you want to play chess?" Harry asked as he calmed down.

"What!" Draco didn't know what he was hearing. First he was brutally raped by Harry, and then he was being asked to play chess with that same guy. He really didn't understand what was going on.

"It's just that I haven't played in so long, and no one here really understand the intricacies of it. It would be nice to play with someone who could beat me for once." Harry said, walking over to a chest and pulling out the chess board.

"Uhh sure…" Draco said as he walked over and sat down next to Harry on the bed. Draco was of course still naked, which he found a little uncomfortable, but after they started playing for a while, he forgot about it, getting lost in the game of chess.

They played for a long time, Draco had beat Harry in one game, but Harry had totally annihilated Draco four times. It was ironic that just last night Harry had annihilated Draco four times in a very different way.

As if Harry had read his thoughts, he looked up and gave him a feral smile that showed that he knew exactly what the symbolism of his four wins meant. It was that feral smile that reminded Draco that he should be terrified of Harry, and it was if Harry could smell his fear, and his smile deepened.

"You know you're mine, don't you?" Harry said, staring into Draco's eyes.

"No, I don't belong to anyone but myself." Draco glared into his eyes.

"Don't say those things Draco, you might bring him back!" Harry's eyes widened with a little panic.

"Bring who back?" Draco asked, taken aback by the absolute fear that was in Harry's eyes.

"The Dark Soul."

He couldn't even really believe he killed Dak, but it was the presence that made him kill him. It was the feeling that if he didn't kill him, his whole life would be ruined. He would lose yet another family, and probably his life. Perhaps it was the dark soul of survival, doing everything you can not to lose part of you. It was that dark part of him that killed Dak. He was afraid that perhaps that Dark Soul would one day enshroud him completely and he would not be able to stop it.

No that wouldn't happen, he wouldn't let it happen

"The what soul? Harry stop being dramatic." Draco pushed the chess board away from him.

"Draco I don't understand what's happening. It's like I arrived in the forest, and I was overcome with the magic that the forest provided. Not to mention that I had nothing on my mind but survival, and acceptance. From that moment on I had become something… almost evil. I hurt people Draco! I hurt people, and I hurt you! And I do it so often that now, now it makes me shiver with desire. I want to have you squirm against me and fight like you did the other night, and it scares me. It didn't scare me before, but it's like after breakfast this morning I started to come out a haze of hatred, and anger, and now I'm starting to see clearly. I'm starting to see that I'm becoming like them! I'm becoming a savage!" Harry said, clearly getting worked up on the panic.

"Listen Harry, it can't be all bad. Aren't you supreme leader or something?" Draco asked.

"Yes.. yes I am. But Draco, these people are wolves! They will kill me if I show any kind of weakness. Not to mention that it was prophesized that I would come and help them overthrow Hogwarts, and reclaim the wizarding world for the purebloods."

"Well we can leave! We'll go to Dumbledore and he'll protect us!" Draco said, finally seeing his way out.

"NO! These people depend on me, not to mention that they will hunt me down and kill me. All they're waiting for is for me to say the word to go, and we'll go and set fire to the wizarding world, and claim the world for our own. It's what they think they're destined to do! I can't leave, if I leave they'll just go ahead and do it, I'm the only one holding them back!"

"Listen Harry, we have to leave. We have to go and prepare the wizarding world, or else they will be completely annihilated. If we go, we can at least save some people."

"No, no I can't…I have to go, we're having a council meeting now, and if I don't show up… fuck.. FUCK! Listen Draco, I don't know if I'm going to be the same when I come back. Just being out there makes me do different things, and think differently. When I'm with them I become the wolf, and I don't know if I'm going to come back me, or come back a savage. So please… please…. If I hurt you, you must know that it isn't me. I'm not, I'm not a Savage! And I won't let the Dark Soul take over. I wont!"

And once again Draco was left alone in the room, hungry and afraid that when Harry came back, he wouldn't be Harry, and once again he would be raped sadistically again and again, and he would slowly go mad.

A/N: Well that only took me forever. I hope you like it so far. I wasn't really aiming towards this whole Dark Soul Harry isn't Really a Savage type thing, it just came out. We'll just have to see what happens. Sorry it's so short. I still have to write a chapter for Cruel and Calculating tonight.


	7. The Escape

Savage Chapter 7

By Godlovesme

A/N: I'm really busy what with midterms and all, so I can't write as much as I would like to. So rather than make you guys wait EONS of time to read this, I'm just going to post it now, even though it is rather short. THANKS EVERYONE! Please review.

Leaving the room Harry felt terrified. He didn't feel like a leader, or a bloodthirsty warrior, he didn't feel like a wolf, in fact he only felt afraid and weak. It was like from the moment he had lain his hands on Draco his mind had started to clear. It was as if he started out in a savage wild abandon, and then slowly it started to dissipate. He knew that usually he would've hurt his partners much more than he did Draco, like Tarn for instance, but he didn't want to. In fact after he left and was having breakfast he actually felt a guilty about what he had done. When he had returned to the room and found Draco being defiant as always, he recalled his days spent in Hogwarts, and he felt a little peaceful for the first time. Before when he had thought about Hogwarts, he felt nothing but rage, but now, now he remembered that it wasn't all bad. He had had friends there, friends that were as close as family. And other than Voldemort who had terrorized his life since he was a baby, the only other annoyance in his life was Draco, and even Draco wasn't that bad when it came down to it. Ever since he had come here he had had to watch his back, and show that he was worthy to be their leader. At any sign of weakness the pack would turn on him, and he would be dead. So he used rage as an outlet to make sure that they knew he was serious, and he killed people to make sure that they would be afraid of him, but unless the Dark Soul came back, he knew he couldn't do that anymore.

And what was he going to say to the Council? Today was the day that they were finally going to set a date for the destruction of the Wizarding World. He absolutely couldn't let them go and murder all his friends, even though they had abandoned him and chased him away from his home. Innocents would die, and you wouldn't be able to keep such a battle away from the eyes of Muggles, so Muggles would needlessly die. Not to mention that his people had an absolute disdain for anything not magical They wouldn't care about the Muggles, in fact they would probably go so far as to attempt to annihilate all of the Muggles. What a catastrophe that would be. Especially since they have Nuclear missles, and a whole manner of things that could easily kill them. No, this couldn't be done, he had to find a way to dissuade them from their supposed manifest destiny. But how could he do that? How? These people were fanatics, they would stop at nothing to finish what they have finally started. And I trained them! I showed them how to use the magic strategically to murder all of the Wizarding World's best wizards. So even if I left now, they would still know how to go about it. They would just find another leader to lead them, probably Tarn.

For the first time in a very long time Harry felt insecure. Although insecure was a bit of an understatement. He couldn't go in there and tell them to stop, and he couldn't stop them from doing what they waited for centuries to do, but he could warn the Wizarding world. Yes he could do that, there had to be a way to do that.

So Harry walked into the Council chamber with a plan that he hoped would save what remained of the Wizarding World.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

"Your majesty, what you're proposing that we do will take at least another month!" Yat of the Mountain lion tribe protested.

"You've waited for so long, what's another month to that?" Harry asked dryly, sprawled over his throne looking distinctly uninterested in anything the council had to say. He actually found it quite easy to move back into being Harry the leader because he had been so for so long. Even if he didn't really mean it now, it didn't mean that he didn't know how to do it, or at least act it. He was talking with men that were absolutely terrified of him, and in the end it was easy for him to tell them what to do, it was easy not to be afraid of these savages. Because that's what they were, savages lacking any sophistication whatsoever, which was probably why they wouldn't have been able to attack the Wizarding world if he hadn't come along. But that didn't mean that they weren't dangerous, in fact they were more dangerous because they lacked the morals to draw back from killing innocents. They would do whatever they must to get what they want.

"You have told us hundreds of times that we were so strong that we could easily take over by just bombarding them with our power, so why do you want to go into the wizarding world now to create some sort of strategy? Why don't we just walk in and destroy all that they have, and then they'll easily fall and we'll take over? Not to mention that you are our King and we can't just let you go into the Wizarding world alone, what if you fall into some kind of danger? Who would be there to protect you?" Japa of the Raven tribe asked.

"Are you suggesting that I am too weak to protect myself?" Harry asked darkly. Japa's face turned absolutely white as the horror showed on his face.

"I don't think Japa meant to say what he said, I think he only meant to say that we can't just let our King walk into danger alone. There are hundreds here who could easily go in your place. Why risk the king, when you can send a pawn? Isn't that what you do when you plan that cheese game that you play?" Yat stepped in.

"It's called chess, and if I want to go scout out a strategy in the Wizarding world, I will do it. What you don't seem to understand is that if you go out there you wont even know what to do. You wouldn't be able to fit in. I have lived among these people for sixteen years, I know what to expect, and I would know what to do and where to go. Anyways you don't see the bigger picture here. We can't destroy every single Wizard in the entire world, it's impossible. We can take out there power base, but the other wizards in the world will have to join us. So think about it this way, do you think that they Wizards will join us if they see us burst out of the forest, howling like savage wolves and massacring everything that moves? Or would they be more eager to join us if we walked in and did it in one elegant fell swoop? My charms teacher said that sure we could lift a heavy box and carry it to our room grunting the whole way, or we could save ourselves the work and use a charm to elegantly float it there. He said that you were more likely to attract the fairer sex if you weren't sweating and grunting carrying the damn box." Harry tried to convince them. But it seemed obvious that they didn't get the metaphor.

"Um, yes well perhaps you're right," Said Nor of the lesser tribes. Probably not wanting to look like he hadn't understood anything that Harry had just said. Sure he understood what Harry was trying to say, but he didn't understand why any of the other wizards would care how they got the job done, just that they got it done.

"Excellent, well me and my new pet Draco will be leaving tomorrow. I'll see you all in a month, and then we'll head off to conquer the wizarding world." Harry said, leaping off his throne and rushing out of the room so that they wouldn't have time to disagree.


End file.
